Grasswing's Big Book of Forum Challenges
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: A big collection of all my forum challenges from when I was in the Warriors fandom [complete as of 2016 as I am no longer in anymore forums]
1. Adderclan-Leaving, Leaving, Gone

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another challenge for the forum, Adderclan. It is called, Leaving, Leaving, Gone. It is about a couple that is fighting and one threatens to leave the other and does.**

A Tortishell tom and pretty fluffy grey she-cat sat in the middle of Moonclan camp, sharing prey together. "Cloudice, want to go out for a walk later?" the tom asked and she shook her head. "I can't. I have a border patrol later," she said and the tom was crest-fallen. Cloudice got to her paws and licked his cheek. "Don't worry Shadespot. I will be back and maybe tomorrow we can go on a walk together," she said and began to walk away. Shadespot sighed. She rarely spent time with him anymore and it began to bother him.

Cloudice was on a hunting patrol with her friend, Lionwhisker and Sagewillow. "I think that we should split up, that way, we will have better luck," Cloudice suggested and they nodded, going their separate ways. The moment Cloudice was sure that they weren't watching her; she rushed over to where the border was a smile on her face. "Firefly!" she called and a bright ginger tom walked out. He walked over to her and she licked his cheek. "I've missed you," he purred.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." She rubbed her muzzle against his happily. "Cloudice, why can't you leave your clanmates and live with me?" he asked her softly and she gazed back to where she had come from. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you joined Moonclan?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Please, I can't take the feeling of waiting for you, not always having you by my side. Leave the clan." Cloudice looked down at her paws. "I can't live like this," he murmured into her ear and she sighed. "Let me think about it, okay?"

*ONE MOON LATER*

Cloudice watched Shadespot and Sagewillow talking together and she felt slightly hurt. Sure, she liked him but she loved Firefly. I can't betray my mate; she thought and padded off into the forest to meet Firefly. You mouse-brain! How can you say you have to be loyal to your mate when you aren't even being loyal to clan by having him as your mate! A voice growled in her head.

As she got closer to the border, she saw her mate waiting for her. She ran over to him, smiling. "Firefly!" He licked the top of her head. "Cloudice, you love me right?" Cloudice was shocked. "Of course I do!" she purred and Firefly sighed. "Then why do you still leave me to go back to your pathetic clanmates?" he growled and Cloudice gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean? I can't leave my friends and family!" Firefly snorted. "I thought you were different Cloudice. I really did. Sadly, you are just another weak clan cat, unable to leave those who raised you." "Weak?!" She yowled and he snickered. "A pathetic, worthless cat that would rather live with others than the cat she loves," he replied coldly and Cloudice stumbled back. "Iris was right, I deserve better than you," he spat and stormed off, leaving her confused and hurt.

"Firefly! Wait!" she cried and he ignored her and kept walking. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. She turned and ran, trying to forget about him. She tripped over a tree root while running, causing her to lose her balance and fall. She didn't bother to get up and continued to sob, her shoulders heaving up and down. "Cloudice?" A familiar voice said and she ignored it. "Cloudice!" it said again, nudging her head.

Slowly, she looked up and saw the worried face of Shadespot. "Cloudice, what happened to you? Please tell me," he said and she shook her head. Slightly frustrated that he wasn't going to get an answer from her, he lay down beside her. Gently, he licked her ear and she let out a whimper. "Everything will be fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring. She turned and looked at him kindly, and took a staggered breath. "O-Okay," she sniffled.

"I had fallen in love with this tom, Firefly. He was so sweet and I loved him so much. He hated that I always left him and he wanted me to leave the clan and live with him. I told him that I couldn't leave my friends and family and he said that I-I-I," her word trailed off and she began to cry again. "That you were what?" Shadespot said, concerned about his friend. "That I was weak and pathetic. Then he left," she wailed and began to cry into Shadespot's shoulder.

He curled his tail around her and pulled her in closer. "Don't worry Cloudice, you don't need him. He is a foolish tom with bees for a brain if he left such a pretty she-cat," Shadespot murmured and she looked up at him. "Really?" she said, a weak smile on her face. "Of course."

"Thanks."

*TWO MOONS LATER*

Shadespot and Cloudice were walking by the border when a ragged ginger tom came running towards them. Cloudice narrowed her bright blue eyes at the familiar tom, trying to remember his name. "Cloudice! Thank goodness I found you!" he cried happily and a single name popped into her head. Firefly! "Please! I love you and have missed you so much! I was wrong to snap at you. Please forgive me," he begged and Cloudice shook her head.

"Firefly, I loved you too but you broke my heart. You left me crying with a broken heart. How dare you come back, begging for my love? You weak, selfish cat!" she hissed and Shadespot narrowed his eyes. This was the mean tom that had broken his mate's heart. Firefly's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "W-What do you mean?" he stammered and Cloudice growled. "I don't love you anymore. I am in love with Shadespot. He actually cares about me. Goodbye Firefly, I hope you are happy," she purred and Firefly watched miserably as they walked away.

"You had a chance and you lost it. Goodbye forever."

 **A/N: Wow, it was supposed to be at least 500 words and is more than double! I hope you guys liked it and why not join Adderclan? *dances happily* Schools over tomorrow for me! Yay! More updates for you and summer vacation! Today was such a good day! My favourite YouTube video, After ever After has a part 2 (with Elsa, Mulan, Cinderella and Tiana) now! EEEEKKK! *hops up and down* hooray! You haven't seen After Ever After (with Ariel, Pocahontas, Belle, and Jasmine), watch it now! Then watch part 2. It is awesome! "** ** _If you've ever wondered why, Disney tales all end in lies. Here's what happened after all their dreams came true…"_**

 ** _-_** **Grasswing.**


	2. Fogclan-Ambushed

**A/N: Hello guys! I have recently joined Wish upon a Warrior Cat's new forum, Fogclan. This is its first challenge called Ambushed. It is about a young apprentice that is ambushed by an enemy patrol. So, here is my entry. I hope you like it.**

Larkpaw lay in camp, bored. She had been begging her mentor to take her out hunting and all she got was to clean the elders den and then the nursery. When she was almost finished, Redfeather had been asked out on a hunting patrol and still hadn't returned yet. When is she going to get back? Larkpaw thought, looking at the camp entrance. Then, a brilliant idea popped into her head! I will go hunting by myself!

She hopped to her paws and walked out of Shadowclan camp. Pine trees loomed over her head, providing darkness in the territory. A chirp of birds sounded above her and she opened her jaws, scenting the air for any prey. An odd scent entered her jaws and she began to follow it, curious to see what it was. When she had gotten close enough to the border, she spotted a Thunderclan cat on their territory. A low growl exited her jaws and she narrowed her eyes. She began to slink forwards, using the shadows to hide her. Then she accidentally stepped on a twig and the loud snap alerted the Thunderclan cat. "Who's there?" he growled and Larkpaw stepped out.

"Get off Shadowclan territory!" she hissed and the other cat chuckled. "Why? As if I am scared of a measly apprentice," he purred and Larkpaw dug her claws into the ground. "I can easily beat you!" she growl and tackled him. "Now!" he growled and three more warriors stepped out from the undergrowth and Larkpaw gasped. "We are getting the chunk of territory we want. Sorry you had to be the one to show Finchstar that we mean business," he said and the three other cats attacked her.

She felt claws ripping at her skin and she swung her paws around wildly, clawing at as many as she could. Blood dripped in her eyes and her sides stung from the wounds. "You will never have Shadowclan's territory!" she yowled and more cats slunk out from the trees. A Shadowclan patrol had arrived! She thought happily. Warriors leapt in battle and she continued to fight on, even though she could feel herself get weaker and much more tired.

Claws met the side of her head and she stumbled, losing her footing. A snicker came from her attacker and she lashed out at his nose, claws meeting their target and drawing blood. He let out a hissed and scored his claws down on her side. She let out a wail in pain and looked up at him scared.

He lashed out again, aiming for her shoulder but she moved at the wrong time and instead of avoiding the blow, his claws met her throat. Larkpaw felt his claws slice open her throat and she let out a gasp, legs buckling and her body hit the ground with a thump. "Please! Help me!" she wailed, begging her attacker to save her. "I'm sorry!" he wailed and tried to help stop the flow of blood.

His once brown paws were now scarlet and Larkpaw sighed. "It's no use," she murmured and the brown tom looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Larkpaw. I didn't mean to hurt you badly," he cried and Larkpaw looked at him sadly.

"It's okay…"

"Fogleap, its Fogleap."

Redfeather rushed over to her apprentice's side, a worried look in her eyes. When she spotted Fogleap, a growl escaped her throat and she dug her claws into the ground. "Don't hurt him. It was an accident," Larkpaw cries and Redfeather sighs. "Larkpaw, we have to get you back to camp and you can be saved!" Redfeather reached for her scruff and Larkpaw looked up at her mentor. "It's no use."

Tears slid down Redfeather's muzzle. Fogleap turned to Redfeather and nodded. "Larkpaw, I have to tell you something. Remember how you were a young rogue who joined the clan?" Larkpaw nodded, confused. "Ya, why?" Redfeather took a deep breath. "Well, when you were a kit I was taking you to your father's clan because I saw afraid that the clan might recognize Fogleap's brown fur when I have bright ginger fur. So, on my way to meet your father, a fox attacked me and I told you to stay under the bush. When I went back for you, you were missing and I searched everywhere for you," Redfeather explained and Larkpaw gasped.

"When you joined the clan, I almost instantly recognized you, Larkpaw. I was so happy when I got to mentor you and now, I'm losing you again!" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks and Fogleap leaned against his mate. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was an accident and I didn't realize who you were. Now, I hate myself for what I did." Larkpaw gave a small smile. "What was my name before?"

"I named you Mistykit," Redfeather said, licking her daughter's cheek. "I love you, my sweet kit," Redfeather purred, curling up beside her daughter. The screeches of the battle had died down and a few cats were watching them. "Even though you are still a young apprentice, you died like a warrior," Fogleap said and Redfeather began to weep into her daughter's fur. "Starclan, you know every cat by name, let Mistypine be safe under your protection," he murmured and the newly named Mistypine smiled. "Mist because of Thunderclan's forests and Pine because of Shadowclan," her mother murmured.

Then, Mistypine took one last breath and laid still, her pretty blue eyes gazing misty to the sky. Fogleap rested his tail on her eyes and closed them then looked at his mate. "I'm coming back with you. It is Thunderclan's fault for planning the attack and I lost my daughter because of it. Shadowclan will be my new home with you." The two mates sat with their daughter, cleaning her brown fur until it was sleek and shiny and shed tears together.

When Mistypine opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful starry clearing and in front of her was a bright ginger she-cat. "I'm sorry that you had to die so young. You didn't deserve to die during that ambush." Mistypine shrugged. "But I finally got to know my parents. All this time I thought I was a loner, now I know I had a loving family who were devastated when I went missing," the young cat purred happily, thinking of her mother and father.

"That ambush was worthless because Thunderclan lost one warrior and Shadowclan lost a promising cat." Then Mistypine had an idea. "Can I talk to the Thunderclan leader?" The other cat dipped her head and lead Mistypine over to the Thunderclan leader, Lynxstar. "Lynxstar," Mistypine called and the dark brown tabby tom looked at her. "W-Who are you?" "I died during the ambush. I was a young apprentice named Larkpaw," Mistypine explained and regret filled the leader's eyes.

"You must stop the feud between Shadowclan." "But they took one of our warriors!" Mistypine shook her head. "Fogleap left after my death. I was his daughter, Mistykit who went missing. He joined my mother, Redfeather in Shadowclan. Before I died, he renamed me Mistypine," she whispered and Lynxstar gave a sad smile. "We will miss him. I hope he is happy. I will stop the feud. No more cats should die over a foolish quarrel," he admitted and Mistypine smiled.

"Thank you." The she faded back to Starclan. "I love you mom and dad."

 **A/N: Did you guys like it? It was a bitter-sweet moment when she died. She lost her life, but got to know her parents. Hey, why not come and join Fogclan? It is a nice forum that is looking for more members! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	3. Wingclan-Drabble

A young kit lay on the soft grass, her chest heaving with each breath. Her eyelids flicked, threatening to close. Her light grey fur was matted with blood, a clean slice across her neck. Lifting her head, the small cat caught a glimpse of her attacker; a brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. He grinned, licking the blood of his claws. The tiny kit let out a whimper, knowing her cries wouldn't be heard in time to save her. A little murmured escaped the kit's mouth. _Why did you do this? I'll never be a warrior..._


	4. The Five Warrior Tribes- What Happened?

**A/N: Hey guys! It has been so long since I did a forum challenge! I have a lot to finish, I'm not joking. Any who, this one is for The Five Warrior Tribes, Windflight13's other forum! This challenge is about a couple who were perfect together and then, all of a sudden, something happens. They break up and one cat is like "woah! What happened?" I hope you like it!**

 _They say that love is the most wonderful thing, something that lasts forever and will never fade. If only that was true. I can't bear to look her directly in the eyes, only because those two pools reflected my happiness, my sorrow and most of all, heartbreak. It's hard to keep living a normal life with her, greeting her, going on patrols with the heavy silence between us, thick as fog. It's been hard to cope with the feeling of loss, especially because she promised it would last forever._

 _No matter what I say, I will never be over her…_

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking as I yawned, stretching. It was dawn and the sun was just rising, casting a pale, pinkish glow in the sky. I quickly ran my tongue through my messy golden fur, removing any scraps of moss or feathers. Once my fur was neatly groomed, I padded outside, the warm rays of light making my fur glow.

I had barely made it halfway across the clearing when I saw her. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She was standing just below the leader's den, assigning cats to their patrols. Her fluffy white pelt stood out from the others; the pelt she hated during green leaf because it seemed to attract so much burrs and dust.

 _She giggled, licking my cheek. "I don't want to get wet, Branchclaw! You know how long it takes for my fur to dry!" she complained and I sighed. We were sitting by the river, watching the sunset. Smiling, I nudged her and the tumbled into the river, splashing me. "Hey!" She cried as her head resurfaced, faking a frown. "No fair!"_

 _I could barely react as she pulled me in with her. "Okay, okay. You got me. Even now?" I purred and she smiled. She splashed me and I spat out water. "Hey! I thought we were even!"_

 _"Nope!" She flicked more water at me._

I sighed, walking towards her. "Branchclaw, your awake," she meowed, her voice was forced. There was tension between us, everyone knew. We both loved each other but she wanted to focus more on her role as deputy.

"Hello, Cloudwhisp," I reply, breaking the silence between us.

"You can join Silverpetal and Foxcloud on a hunting patrol," she meowed, then turning away. I nodded, walking towards the two warriors. Cloudwhisp and I never looked each other directly in the eyes, it was too much pain.

 _"Cloudwhisp? Are you awake?" I asked, popping my head into the nursery. She looked over at me, smiling warmly._

 _"Fernkit should be opening her eyes any day now," Cloudwhisp replied, licking her daughter's head. The tiny, white-and-brown she-cat had been born early, making her weaker and smaller than most kits. I worried about her because I didn't want to lose her._

 _"How is she?" I asked, lying down beside my mate. Worry clouded her green eyes and I knew she was scared also._

 _"Weak. Silenthawk doesn't know if she will make it," She fretted and I nuzzled her neck._

 _"She is our kit, a fighter. She will make it," I meowed, trying to cheer her up._

Fernkit had meant everything to us but we were wrong. The poor kit caught greencough and died, leaving us heartbroken. Ever since Fernkit's death, we became distant, not talking to each other much. The whole time in the forest, my mind was full of painful memories, distracting me from reality.

 _"Branchclaw? I have to talk to you," Cloudwhisp murmured and I nodded, following her out into the forest. I was surprised when she stopped in front of the stream, turning to face me. Sadness, pain, and regret shone in her gaze and I just couldn't understand what was wrong._

 _"Cloudwhisp, what's wrong?" I asked, moving close to her to comfort her._

 _She ignored me, moving away. "Listen, Branchclaw. I was offered to bee the new deputy because Gorsepelt is retiring," she meowed and I was confused. First she was rather cold and moved away from me, but now? What was so bad about becoming deputy?_

 _"That's great!" I purr and she shakes her head._

 _"Ever since Fernkit died, we seemed distant. I want to be mates still but-"I zoned out for a few heartbeats. Still? Was she really admitting that we aren't mates anymore? "Branchclaw, the thing is, having a mate and potentially kits would distract me from my duty. I can't let that happen. Listen, I'm sorry Branchclaw," she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you! I really want to stay mates but I can't."_

 _I gave a weak nod. I understood. "Cloudwhisp, I love you too. If you change your mind, just tell me," I say, hurt._

I looked down at the small mouse I had caught. I know, it wasn't the best but my past just kept spilling back out. I placed it out the fresh kill pile, padding over to lay in the shade of a large willow tree in camp. As my paws forced me there, I saw a white she-cat, smiling, waiting for me.

 _"Branchclaw are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" she purred. "I got a vole, your favourite!"_

I walked towards her, a smile on my face. As I got closer, Cloudwhisp began to become transparent. Her image was faded, disappearing into the willow tree trunk. Right as I was a mouse tail away from her, she was gone. Looking down, I saw the familiar place where Cloudwhisp and I would always eat our prey.

I saw the faint image of two lovers, joking and sharing prey, promising they would be together forever.

Now, I saw an empty place, a single flower dead and dry, almost completely gone-just like our love. I miss you beside me…

* * *

The sun was setting but I refused to go to my nest. I needed air, mostly to get away from all the painful memories. Padding to the river, I sighed. When I got there, I saw the slim shape of Cloudwhisp. "Cloudwhisp?" I called, regretting speaking.

She turned sadness in her gaze. "Branchclaw, it's you. I thought you would be asleep," she lied, knowing he stayed up late like her.

"I couldn't sleep. It is just too much, the memories and pain. I miss you Cloudwhisp. I miss you curling up beside me, your sweet voice, watching the sunset with you and just having you beside me," he admitted and she nodded.

"I have the same memories, the river, the sunset, Fernkit, everything. No matter what I do, they can't go away. I still love you Branchclaw, even after all this time." I sat down not too far from her, gazing up at the pinkish sky. I could feel the tension, the heavy silence that hung in the air. It was choking and I longed for it to go away. Looking over at her, I sighed. We both felt the same way, why couldn't it just work?

"Cloudwhisp? Could we give it a chance? Become mates again?" I asked, my words cutting through the silence. She looked at me; a small smile appeared on her face.

"The memories can't be locked away, no matter how hard I try. As much as I would like to be deputy, I know I can't ignore my heart." She shifted closer to me, destroying the hurt that separated us. "Yes, we can give it a chance," she purred, her white fur meshing with my golden fur .

After so long, I felt as if I had woken up from a horrible nightmare, threatening to brake me. "I love you Cloudwhisp."

"I love you too," she purred, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before I could reply, she pushed me into the river, giggling.

"Hey!" I growled playfully. "I'll get you for that!"

 **A/N: How did you guys like the one-shot? I thought it was sweet, having two lovers separated. I should hopefully post the next chapter of Flight of the Broken or another forum challenge! Also, why don't you go and check out The Five Warrior Tribes? It is a great forum and I really like it!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	5. Duskclan-Abandoned

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Duskclan challenge! This one is about a mother who haters her kit but there is a twist. First, it must be told in the queen's point of view and the kit has to be hated not for looks. So, if you know me, all of my stories are with interesting features about the cats. The main plot is Sparrowclan, Thrushclan and Featherclan were once normal clans until the moon covered the sun pernminately. I hope you like it!**

I let out a loud wail, pain searing through my body. The medicine cat's yowls were drowned out by my painful screeches. "Push Dappledpetal!" I gave one last weak push, a large stick in my jaws splintering as i bit down. A tiny black bundle slid out and landed on the moss with a plop. Swiftly, the medicine cat nipped the kitting sac and a pure black kit tumbled out.

He licked in until i gave out a weak mewl, then placed it at my belly. I squinted, trying to get a good glimpse at my newborn kit through the dimly lit nursery. "A she-cat. She looks just like the night sky," the medicine cat, Frogclaw meowed.

Sure enough, he was right. I could make out a faint outline of my daughter's black pelt as she lay at my belly, suckling. My eyes drifted to the crescent shaped marking on her head, like the moon. It stood out, white against the dark black.

I let out a growl. She reminded me of the moon, the cursed moon that left the clans forever in darkness. As if to prove my point, the large, full moon glowed against the inky black sky, no stars twinkling. Starclan, their dead ancestors, had sent the sign of the eternal night, almost to punish the clans on the earth.

The tiny kit let out a mewl, getting my attention. "What do you want?" I snarled and the kit squirmed. The rays of light the moon gave off suddenly filled the nursery, light bouncing off every still object. I gasped, staring down at the kit. As it moved towards me, I pushed it away. It's wails grew louder and the light of the moon rays turned a dark crimson red, bathing the nursery in an eerie darkness.

I shivered and moved closer to the kit, curling my tail around it. Content, the kit started to purr, curling up at my milk scented belly. I stared at Frogclaw in horror. What was this monster? To be able to control the moon? That isn't possible!

"I shall name her Moonkit. She will bring great harm to our clans. I hope you are happy Starclan," I growled and Frogclaw dipped his head, leaving the moonlit nursery.

* * *

It had been three days since Moonkit was born, and every day, i grew to hate the kit who could control the moon. She would seem to know if I hated her because a blood red light would fill the warm nursery. Cats chose to avoid the once cheerful den. I would hear apprentices complain about even stepping close to the den with the creepy cat.

As I sat in my nest, gazing outside to the dark clearing, I felt a paw brush up against me.

"Momma?" Moonkit mewled, her dark blue eyes open.

"Go and explore," I hissed, not caring what happened to her. The little kit nodded.

"Can you come with me?" She whined, the rays of the moon turning a pale reddish colour.

"Fine," I spat, getting to my paws and following my kit out to the Sparrowclan clearing. It was dimly lit thanks to the eternal moon that covered the sky. It was hard to tell whether it was day or night so most cats just slept whenever. Moonkit gazed around the dark clearing, blue eyes wide and glowing.

I rolled my eyes, not seeing what was so interesting about the camp. It was normally shaded from large, towering oaks making it now much darker then the other clans' territories. A few cats lingered around, some sharing prey and some talking.

"Wow! Camp is so big!" Moonkit gasped in awe. Silence filled the clearing as cats stopped their conversations to see the odd kit. Moonkit tipped her head, confused to why everyone was watching her. I spotted my mate not too far away and stalked over to him, leaving the monster alone.

I watched my daughter look over at her pelt, trying to see if her fur was messy. I rolled my eyes, half disgusted with the black kit, half embarrassed to be the mother of IT. Laughter began to arise from the cats around her daughter. The dark pelted kit pressed herself against the ground. Ears flattened against her skull, I heard the kit wailing, calling for me.

I ignored it, watching quietly. "Momma! Momma where did you go?" Her wails desperately echoing through the camp.

Snickers sounded and one cat spat, "She doesn't want you! Nobody does!"

She turned and looked me directly in the eyes, her gaze filled with hurt and sadness. Above her, the moon glowed brightly, lighting up the clearing a bit better. As the insults thrown at her got worse, the pale light of the moon rays darken to a blood red colour. A few of the cats closer to her backed away. The red moonlight bathing the clearing in red.

Cats began to whisper, a few of them backing away from my freakish daughter. Letting out a growl, I storm over to her, biting rather hard on her scruff and carrying her away to the nursery. She let out a mewl, startled. Once she realized it was me, she let out a purr. Cursing mentally to why i ever wanted kits, I dropped her roughly on the ground. She let out a squeak and I hissed.

"Why did you do that? You are a freak!" I spat and the kit cringed, backing away from me.

"Why don't you love me?" She wailed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Look at you! Cats shouldn't be able to control the moon!"

With that said, I let the nursery, not even bothering to hear her reply. "I can change! Please come back!"

* * *

It had been a few moons since I had officially abandoned my "daughter". Moonkit, well now Moonpaw was quietly practising fighting moves she had picked up from the other apprentices. She hadn't received a mentor, I made sure of that and was stuck cleaning the dens. She tried to a twist, spinning on her hind legs, but lost balance, slipping and falling on the ground.

I let out a hiss as some dust landed on the plump squirrel i was enjoying. Moonpaw looked at me, a little afraid and ran off into the forest. She was scared around everyone, so it was so easy to boss her around.

A small apprentice sized cat exited the medicine cat den and walked over to me. "The moon works in mysterious ways. It can either use its light to guide us to the bright of the day or drown us forever in darkness," Foxpaw whispered quietly to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You already know."

* * *

"I deserve to get a warrior name Lionstar. You have already lost two warriors and more will probably die! I can be help to the clan!" I heard Moonpaw beg. Lionstar sighed.

"Fine."

He hopped onto a large stone in the middle of the camp. "All cats gather beneath the large stone for clan meeting. We are low on warriors because of the attacks and Moonpaw informs me that she deserves a warrior name." I snorted. Deserves? More like wants. She was useless, learning anything she could manage to scrap together from watching the other apprentices train.

"Moonpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Moonlight," Lionstar meowed, not even bothering to use the proper words. Moonlight didn't seem to care as she held her head high. No cats cheered her name, most grumbled or walked away.

Moonlight pranced over to me, bouncing happily. "Mother! I'm a warrior!" She purred.

If she was a normal kit, i would have congratulated her and told her i was proud of her. But, she was different. Odd. "So? Who cares?" I hissed and a fallen look appeared on her face.

"Y-You're my mother! Y-You should care about me!" She wailed and I let out a snarl.

"You? Care about you?! You are a mistake! A non natural thing!"

At my words, tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she let out a whimper. "I can prove to you that i am a good daughter! A normal kit!" She promised. Then she walked away into the forest. I let out a laugh, thinking that she was making a foolish promise. Nobody would ever think of her as a real cat!

Oh how I didn't know she kept that promise and wasn't going to break it. She needed it like she needed air.

* * *

A dark red light filled the clearing and a black pelted cat walked through it, welcoming the scarlet colour. A pale tabby cat lay not too far away, fur soaking in the red light. Unmoving and cold. "Lionstar! You and your clanmates have brought this to yourselves!" She hissed and I watched, scared for once in the warrior den.

"You will all suffer!" She wailed, the scarlet moonlight making the clearing glow and eerie colour. I snuck quietly out of the warrior den, remaining in the dark shadows of the trees.

I felt a twig snap beneath my paws and Moonlight's head snapped around, her blue eyes meeting mine. "Mother," she purred, smiling. "Good to see you have come."

"Moonlight you have to stop this! Don't be a monster that everyone fears!" I wailed and she frowned.

"Wasn't I already thought to be one?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I knew she was right. "Moonlight listen. You don't have to-" The black pelted she-cat raised her tail to interrupt her mother.

Looking up at the moon, she sighed. "The moon works in mysterious ways. It can either use its light to guide us to the bright of the day or drown us forever in darkness," she murmured and I was shocked. It was the same thing Foxpaw had told me.

"The prophecy was about me. It was if the teasing and hatred continued, then I would destroy them. If I was loved and cared for, I would make a great warrior, a useful asset to the clan. Sadly, you just could even give me a single nice comment!" She growled and I was taken back.

I had made a monster. Red moonlight tinted my pale grey fur a scarlet colour and I looked at my paws.

I had given her hate and misery her whole life. Now, Sparrowclan will feel the wrath of the moon. For once, the dark clearing in Sparrowclan was full of moonlight. Instead of waking up to darkness, I would always wake up to the same thing, red moonlight Moonstar, leader of Sparrowclan, a cat who could control the moon. My daughter I had abandoned all those moons ago...

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? Moonstar didn't become a Brokenstar/Tigerstar, killing all her enemies. Instead, she lead them, battle after battle, ruling over all three clans as Moonstar, leader of Nightclan. If you guys want, why not join Duskclan. Also, anyone here a Marianas Trench fan? If so, they released a new song called Pop101. If you haven't heard them yet, why not go and listen to them? They are awesome!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	6. Dimclan-Die Young

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating my stories in a bit. Any who, I have another forum challenge for you guys! This one for Dimclan is about a cat who dies young and how they react/ feel about it along with their family. I hope you guys like it and if you want, listen to Pink- Who Knew to the one-shot. Enjoy!**

The cries of pain and anger were from a battle, far away from the Sunclan camp, but they still could be heard from camp, faint. Deep in the warm, cozy nursery, a young, reddish-brown she-cat lay with her ears flattened against her skull. Sure, she wasn't fighting, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

This constant fighting and heated arguments between Sunclan and Duskclan had lost so many innocent, young lives, not ready to leave. One life in particular, Blazepaw. She had been a young apprentice, almost eleven moons. Her life had been lost for territory space, but had it really been worth it?

Almost no prey came their during newleaf. Some scared from the battles that constantly happened there, some because of the strong stench of blood. Sticky, scarlet pools covered the lush, green grass, staining it red.

Blazepaw-an eager apprentice-had been excited to fight to help her clan, not aware that it meant living amongst the stars. Blazepaw had been her littermate, sister to be exact. She struggled with fighting and often trained for long periods of time on her own to master moves.

Closing her eyes, Thistleblaze let her mind take her back to that bloody, green leaf day, eight moons ago...

 _"Thistlepaw, aren't you excited? We get to fight Duskclan!" She meowed, practically jumping up and down. Thistlepaw had gave a forced nod, clearly disgusted by the deaths that had risen from this pointless fighting._

 _"Yep. I can't wait to rip out some mangy Duskclan fur. This is going to be awesome," She replied, forcing herself to seem cheery. Blazepaw sensed something wrong and frowned, which was unusual about her._

 _"You're lying. You don't want to fight, do you?"_

 _It took Thistlepaw by surprise. Wow, after becoming so distant as apprentices, her sister still understood her better than anyone. "Fine. You're right," Thistlepaw sighed. "It's just, we lost so many cats and for what? A useless chunk of land!" She growled and Blazepaw shrugged._

 _"It's not our fault Duskclan won't give up on fighting. We-"_

 _"No Blazepaw," she interrupted. "We are no better than them! We have killed quite a few of their cats and they killed many of our clanmates, mother included!" She hissed and her sister was taken back by Thistlepaw's anger._

 _"Thistlepaw-"_

 _"No Blazepaw! Can't you see how these battles aren't worth it?" She wailed, her voice dangerously low. Blazepaw opened her mouth to reply but Thistlepaw didn't give her a chance. "Clearly you don't! You are excited! You want to fight these cats and shed blood!" She snarled and Blazepaw narrowed her green eyes._

 _"Thistlepaw, you aren't yourself."_

 _"No Blazepaw, you are the one who changed," she arg_ ued. "All these cats, both Duskclan and Sunclan, have been forced to fight a battle we could easily avoid!" With that said, Thistlepaw turned heel and stormed off, leaving an angry and hurt Blazepaw behind.

Thistleblaze opened her eyes, stomach churning. She felt guilt wash over her and she curled up tighter. Did I really say those things to her? She thought miserably. Shutting her eyes closed again, she tried to ignore the pain and guilty.

 _"Thistlepaw, watched out for the others," Flaretail -her mentor- meowed. In a hushed voice, he added, "especially your sister."_

 _I nodded silently, even though I was hoping not to have to babysit my sister. She practised her moves enough to be fine on her own, Thistlepaw growled in her head._

 _The clan was tense, getting ready to go to battle. Blazepaw was on another patrol, and I was glad. The less I spent with her, the better._

 _"Thistlepaw, ready to go?" Aspenstar meowed and the young apprentice nodded._

 _As she felt her paws drag her to the field, where all the battles happened, bile rose to her throat. The ground beneath her held blood, the stench of death and was known as the Red Field._

 _"Aspenstar, I thought you understood before that this chunk of territory belongs to Duskclan. Your warriors should go back to camp now," Wrenstar snarled, fur fluffed._

 _"Wrenstar, you are sadly mistaken. SUNCLAN ATTACK!"_

 _Cries and yowls filled the air as cats leapt at each other, claws meeting flesh. Thistlepaw looked around wildly, trying to find a way to stop this._

 _The painful screeches of cats echoed through her ears, making her cringe. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Blazepaw, fighting a small ginger tom. At first, she was tempted to help her sister, but shrugged the feeling off._

 _She'll be fine, Thistlepaw thought, searching for Aspenstar and Wrenstar. Thistlepaw spotted the two leaders not too far ahead, fighting viciously. Before she could run to them, she was barrelled over by a tortoiseshell she-cat. Claws sliced at her shoulder and the surprised apprentice lash back._

 _Her attacker let out a hiss, biting down on Thistlepaw's ear. Screeching in pain, she gave blow upon blow to the she-cat's face, blood oozing down it. The Duskclan apprentice turned and fled, tail between her legs._

 _Spitting out blood, she shuddered. "Thistlepaw!" Thistlepaw froze, looking around the battle field. She couldn't tell where the cry came from, only that it had to be Blazepaw._

 _"Blazepaw? Blazepaw!" She wailed, dodging bloody cats. "Blazepaw!" She cried, leaping over the limp body of a cat._

 _"Thistlepaw!" The cry this time sounded closer, but she couldn't find her sister anywhere._

 _"DUSKCLAN RETREAT!" Wrenstar yowled and Duskclan warriors began to flee back to their territory, dragging their fallen warriors with them._

 _"Thistlepaw." The cry was weak and finally, with the battle over, Thistlepaw could see her sister._

 _"B-Blazepaw!" She shrieked, rushing to her littermate's side. Blazepaw's white-and-grey tabby fur was soaked with blood, the white parts scarlet. Her cheery, bright green eyes were slowly loosing their light, becoming a dull colour._

 _"Thistlepaw? You came to help me," she rasped, looking up at her sister. Thistlepaw swallowed back a sob, nuzzling her sister's head._

 _"Don't worry Blazepaw! We will get you back to camp and you'll be fine!" The dying apprentice shook her head._

 _"I won't make it."_

 _"No! Blazepaw! This is my fault! If I hadn't gotten mad at you earlier and stuck with you, none of this would have happened!" She wailed, her paws pressing down on the wound if her sister's neck._

 _Blazepaw gave a ragged cough, the pool of blood was growing beneath her. "Thistlepaw?"_

 _Thistlepaw looked her sister in the eyes. "Yes?" She said weakly._

 _"I ripped out some of that mangy Duskclan fur for you," she whispered._

 _"On Blazepaw!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Even when things were dark and gloomy, she had to find a way to cheer her up. "I love you! I didn't want you to die in this battle! What about getting our warrior names together? You promised!"_

 _"I want to get it with you but-" she began to cough, wheezing as she struggled to breathe. "D-Did I do a good job fighting? I managed to send that ginger tom running," she purred and Thistlepaw gave a forced smile._

 _"I'm glad you taught that foolish tom a lesson," she sobbed, licking her sister's cheek._

 _"Will you stop all this fighting? I don't want young cats dying anymore from this," Blazepaw murmured, her breathing shallow._

 _"I will. Just promise me you will watch over me."_

 _"I promise," Blazepaw rasped, her eyes closing. Her body took one last shudder, laying still. Thistlepaw broke down, weeping into her blood soaked fur._

She died too young, Thistleblaze thought with a sigh as she opened her eyes. /Will you stop all this fighting? I don't want young cats dying anymore from this./ Blazepaw's voice echoed in her head and she nodded. Thistleblaze got to her paws, walking out of the nursery.

The cats who lay, waiting in the clearing looked at her oddly. "Thistleblaze, where are you going?"

She ignored the question, pushing past the crowd that had gathered. "Thistleblaze, get back here!" Cats were calling my name but I chose to keep going.

I will stop this Blazepaw! I promise!

The cries and screeches got louder as I neared The Red Field. Wrenstar and Aspenstar were fighting not too far away. Angry, I pushed my way past the fighting cats, not caring about any scratches on my pelt I got. _Thistleblaze! You can do it!_

Blazepaw's encouraging meowed echoed through my ears, giving me power. "Aspenstar! Wrenstar!" She growled at the two leaders. "Stop this now!"

They didn't seem to hear her, continuing their fighting. Leaping in between them, she yowled again. "STOP!" This time, both leaders looked at her.

"Thistleblaze, go back to camp! You don't want to hurt your kits!"

"No! I'm not leaving. We need to stop this fighting! NOW!" Wrenstar narrowed her eyes.

"Do as your leader says," she hissed and the stubborn queen shook her head.

"EVERYONE! STOP THE FIGHTING NOW!" She yowled at the top of her lungs, echoing through the clearing. Immediately, cats stopped fighting and turned to look at her, baffled. Even Wrenstar and Aspenstar were surprised at her boldness.

"Thistleblaze? What are you doing?"

"Everyone, both Duskclan and Sunclan have fought for this territory for moons, the amount of blood shed here is heart breaking! We have to stop this arguement! This chunk of land is useless thanks to all the fighting! We have scared away prey and the plants are torn!" She yowled and a few cats mumbled in agreement.

"We have lost so many warriors to these battles, most of them dying too young! My sister died from this battle and she asked me to stop the fighting. Is this really what our clans have been reduced to? Fighting like savages and killing innocent cats?"

Aspenstar looked at her warrior. "Thistleblaze, listen-"

"No. I won't be lectured like a kit. I do not want to have my kits potentially die if they fought over this territory," she growled to her leader, earning gasps from the cats below her. "We have to stop this before we lose any more cats! If we keep fighting over this territory, why not leave it for neither of our clans? We have to change this feud!" She yowled and cats yowled in agreement.

Aspenstar sighed. "I suppose you are right, Thistleblaze. We have to stop this fighting," she said and Wrenstar nodded.

"I'm sorry you lost your sister. No more cats will die to this argument over this chunk of land. This field will now be no clan's territory!" She boomed and cats nodded.

"Thank you," Thistleblaze purred.

 _"Thank you sister."_

Looking to her left, she saw the faint outline of Blazepaw. Her sister had a smile on her face before slowly fading. " _You saved our clan."_

* * *

Thistleblaze smiled, looking down at her belly, the single kit who lay there. "I will name you Blazekit," she purred, liking her daughter's head. "I won't let you get hurt..."

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? So sorry for not putting anything up sooner! I got my computer taken away. Sorry about any mistakes, my iPod only will correct so many. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to go and check out Dimclan! It i. An awesome forum and everyone there is so nice!**

 **-Grasswing**


	7. Dimclan-Drabble

My eyes were shut tightly and I felt the wind rushing through my fur. The ground seems to be coming closer and my brother's wails echoed off the rocks. I didn't want this to be the end. Paws failed wildly as I continued to fall faster, nothing to stop me. Realizing my fate, I stopped thrashing,enjoying my last few moments of life. Oh how I was foolish to go too close to the edge. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was her face. The beautiful face I would never wake up to again.


	8. Hollyclan- Pick a number, Ancients

**A/N: hello guys! I am back with another Hollyclan challenge. For this challenge, i had to choose a number and was given a word to make a one-shot with that word. I got the word, The Ancients. Hope you enjoy!**

Graywing sat in a starry forest, looking down in a small pool. Reflected in the water's surface was the moor and cats of all sizes and colours. It was Windclan. Graywing remembered when Windclan was once a group of cats from the mountains who came searching for a better home. Some of the cats became part of Windclan, some of Shadowclan, some Thunderclan, some joined his brother, Skystar in Skyclan and some in Riverclan.

He watched, pleased as a black she-cat and a brown tabby tom dash across the open moor, hot on the heels of a rabbit. Everything is finally peaceful, he thought happily. Just then, he felt something brush up against his fur. Startled, he whipped around only to see Turtletail.

"You scared me!" He hissed playfully and she smiled. "Looking down at Windclan?" She asked, sitting down beside the pool.

"Everything is so peaceful. It is hard to imagine that long ago, everyone fought bloody and deadly," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the water.

"Ya. We managed to change our ways to a much more peaceful way. Now, kits can grow strong, warriors won't kill others purposely and everything is much more calm." "Looking at Windclan again?" A voice meowed and the two cats turned around and saw Skystar- the first leader of Skyclan, and also Graywing's brother- smirking.

"I am surprised that you didn't become leader of Windclan. You would have made a great leader," Skystar purred and Graywing shrugged. "It just wasn't my destiny." Turtletail looked at Skystar oddly. "Why are you here?" She asked and Skystar smiled.

"I have a surprise for Graywing. I thought that i might want to bring it to him, or should i say _her_ to him," Skystar replied and Graywing thought for a moment. Who would it be? Mom? Maybe Stoneteller? Then, a small kit stepped out from behind his brother's legs and Graywing felt his heart leap with joy.

"Fluttering Bird!" He purred and rushed over to his younger sister. She had died in the mountains when there was barely any prey left. "I wish that you didn't have to die! we could have helped you! " He whispered and she got up on her tippy toes, licking his cheek. "I missed you all but now we will be together, right?" She asked and Graywing paused. _Could a tribe cat's spirit walk in Starclan?_

"They can't Graywing," a sweet voice purred, stepping out from a thin fog. "As much as i want you and your sister to be here with you, i can't allow it. I'm sorry," she said sadly and Graywing could sense grief behind her eyes. What did a tribe cat and a clan cat not being able to be together bother her?

"I'm sorry she can't stay longer," Stoneteller replied and Fluttering Bird dipped her head, walking over to her leader. "Can i walk her back with you?" Graywing asked and Stoneteller nodded. Together, the three cats walked off, back to the skies of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

When they had got to the border between the two places, Fluttering Bird paused right before crossing over and looked at her brother. "I hope i can see you soon!" She purred before vanishing over the border and out of his view. Then, the grey warrior turned to Stoneteller. "When you were talking about a tribe cat's spirit and a clan cat's spirit never being able to be together, you seemed upset," he meowed and Stoneteller sighed.

"I loved a cat named Jay's Wing, well his clan name is Jayfeather. When we travelled to the mountains, he stayed behind. I still watch over him but we might never be able to be together," she murmured and walked over the border. "Wait! Stoneteller!" He cried and the white she-cat ignored him. She continued to walk and Graywing sighed _. Why did she always seem so secretive?_

* * *

He began to make his way back to Turtletail and along the way, he bumped into Thunderstar. "Graywing! Now i lost the squirrel!" He whined and Graywing rolled his eyes. Thunderstar chuckled and plopped down.

"So what's wrong?" He asked and Graywing looked confused.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Something is wrong. I can tell," Thunderstar meowed sternly and Graywing sighed, giving in.

He told him about Fluttering Bird and the clans and everything that was on his mind. Thunderstar managed to listen to almost all of the chat, though at a few points, he caught him watching a butterfly flutter above his head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Thunderstar reassured.

"What happened to that tiny kit i knew as Thunder? You seem so much more..."

"Mature?" Thunderstar suggested, cutting him off and Graywing shook his head.

"Wiser," Graywing finished and Thunderstar let put a playful growl. "I will race you to the Looking Pool!" Graywing purred and the two toms ran off to the pool, Graywing ahead by a bit. "No fair!" Thunderstar complained, struggling to keep up.

"You should be a bit faster considering that you were in Windclan for a small while with us," Graywing called from over his shoulder. "Then next lets see who can hunt better in the undergrowth!" Thunderstar yowled at Graywing.

"Fine!" He purred, slowing down so that he could give Thunderstar a chance to catch up. The two warriors rushed over to the pool and Graywing pushed off at the last second, gaining more speed and passing Thunderstar by a lot.

Life was great in Starclan. All his family was there and he always had an old friend to talk to.

 **A/N: How did you like it? Was it good or bad? You guys should join Hollyclan. It is a nice forum with lots of fun activities and challenges! Come and join! Also, if you want, why not join my forum Emberclan? We really need members and i have lots of fun challenges set up to do for you guys!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	9. Hollyclan-Forbidden Love

**A/N: Hey guys! I have just joined a new forum called Hollyclan by Windflight13. The first challenge was about a she-cat telling her mate from another clan that she is expecting his kits. Also, don't yell at me if i have some spelling errors. I am typing it on notes on my ipod because my computer died and I'm too lazy to plug it in. So enjoy! (These characters are from a story i will soon do called Breathe! It is about a clan named Waterclan that lives at the bottom of the lake and Sandpaw/stone learns about cats above the water and falls in love with Twigpaw/storm. Waterclan cats can breath both above and underwater but prefer water over land)**

Sandstone sighed, laying on sandy bottom of the lake, just outside of Waterclan camp. She had recently talked to the medicine cat, Currentwhisper and found out that she was expecting kits. When her father, Basaltclaw had found out, he was happy for her. Everyone thought that the kit's were her best friend, Rivermist's kits but they weren't. He knew about her secret mate and promised to keep the secret with her.

Her belly had swollen slightly and she decided to go and tell Twigstorm the great news. She got up and began to swim to the surface, enjoying the water through her fur. Will this kit be able to breath underwater or not? When her head broke the surface, she slid out of the water and saw her mate waiting for her. "Twigstorm!" She purred, swimming over to him. The rubbed muzzles and she looked at him happily.

"I have great news!"

"Are you joining Thunderclan?" He joked and she gave a disgusted face. "Live under the trees with no real contact with water? As if!" "Then what?" She smiled widely, thinking of how well Riverclan would be a good home to their kit. "I'm expecting your kits!" She purred and he licked her cheek. "That's great!"

* * *

Sandstone lay on the banks just outside of Riverclan territory. She had recently kitted with the help of Lobsterfang, the medicine cat apprentice an she had one daughter. Rain began to fall and Sandstone nudged her silver daughter closer to her. They looked exactly the same and Sandstone knew that Riverclan would be a great home to her. Her mate came rushing towards her.

"You had your kits! Why aren't you in Waterclan camp?"

Sandstone looked at her mate sadly. "I can't keep her. What if she can't breath underwater? Then she might drown or my father might know. She is safer in Riverclan with you, Twigstorm," she murmured, each word hurting her badly. Twigstorm's eyes widened, realizing what she was saying.

"No."

"I have to. You name her and take her back. Say, a loner told you to take good care of her and left. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is," she said sadly and Twigstorm nodded. "Her name will be Rainkit. I love you, Sandstone," he purred and picked up Rainkit by the scruff. His mate nodded, licking his cheek and then turned to her daughter. "Take care, my sweet kit. I love you so much and it breaks my heart to lose you." Then she gave a small smile.

"Goodbye for now. I hope i will see you one day," she murmured and jumped into the lake. Twigstorm looked at the lake one more time before walking back to Riverclan camp with his daughter.

* * *

"Tansyflame, could you take care of this kit? Her mother abandoned her and she needs someone?" He pleaded and she nodded, placing Rainkit at her belly. "What is her name?" "Rainkit." Then Twigstorm went outside to where Featherstar was waiting for him. "Send a patrol by the lake just to check if you could find the mother of Rainkit," she said and he nodded, gathering three others. They headed off to the lake, searching everywhere but Twigstorm knew they would never find her.

"Over here!" Minnowpaw cried and he ran over to her. She had found cat paw prints in the sand and Twigstorm felt his heart break. Sandstone. "Lets head back. The rain is getting worse," he said and the four cats headed back to camp. Along the way, he thought about when he first met Sandstone, Sandpaw then.

Flashback

 _Twigpaw sat near the back at the gathering, listening quietly to the other leaders. He heard rustling coming from behind him and he turned around, spotting a silver she-cat. Curious to who she was, he walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Twigpaw. Who are you?" He asked politely and she gave a smile. "I'm Sandpaw. This. This thing. What is it?" Twigpaw was slightly confused. Didn't she know what a gathering was? "A gathering. When all four clans get together in peace and talk. What clan are you from?"_

 _"Waterclan."_

 _"Waterclan?" He echoed and she nodded. "We live at the bottom of the lake," she purred and Twigpaw gasped. "Cool! You can breath underwater?" Sandpaw nodded. "What clan are you from?" "Riverclan. We live by water but we cant breath underwater," he said and she saw fascinated. "I never met a land cat before my dad never let me. They thought that we might be called freaks and monsters," she replied honestly and Twigpaw shrugged._

 _"I think that you are cool being different." A smile appeared on her face. "Really?" "Want to spend the rest of the gathering with me?"_

 _"Sure!"_

Flashback ended.

A few days had past and Rainkit had opened her eyes and was playing with Mosskit and Troutkit. Tansyflame walked up to him. "Who is your mate Twigstorm?" She asked and Twigstorm was shocked. "How did you know?" "She has your unique amber eyes that nobody else has," she purred and Twigstorm sighed. "Her mother's name is Sandstone." Just then, Rainkit ran up to him, a sad look on her face. "Daddy? When will i see mommy?" She asked and Twigstorm smiled.

"I will take you to see her when you are an apprentice," he promised and the kit nodded.

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? I will post the actual story in 2016 so please don't copy the story idea. I have the whole thing planned and will hopefully do it soon. Also, come join Hollyclan. It needs members and they have wonderful, fun challenges, and games. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	10. The Five Warrior Tribes-Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I have another challenge for the Five Warrior Tribes. This is my first Moon Tribe challenge! I hope you guys like it! Flashbacks are in italics.**

"Sis, can we talk? I need to apologize for my behaviour," a brown tom murmured to his sister. The silver tabby she-cat nodded, leaving the warm, milk scented nursery to go with her brother.

"I'm sorry for behaving badly. I just wanted to be deputy," he meowed and she smiled.

"I forgive you. Please, I-"

"Step down. You have kits who need you," he interrupted and she can him an odd look.

"Flightfoot, please. I know you just want me to step down so you can be deputy," she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

Flightfoot shrugged. "So what? I deserve to be deputy," he answered, it sounding more like a growl.

"Brother, you-you killed cats! I saw in a dream! You killed cats! You got the previous deputy exiled! You killed your mentor! You don't deserve to be deputy!" She hissed and Flightfoot narrowed his eyes.

"They deserved to die! They were weak, foolish!" He snarled, his claws clawing up chunks of grass.

She was taken back. Her own brother, a monster! Backing away, she knew her only chance was to run.

He chuckled. "You aren't going anywhere sister. You know too much and I can't get exiled now. I will become deputy! Leader!" He growled, leaping.

He pinned her down, smiling as she struggled. "I have kits! You can't kill me! They need me!" She wailed, thinking of Birdkit and Brindlekit.

"Their father can take care of them."

The silver she-cat's eyes widened. He was going to kill her! Her own brother! "No! Please!" She begged, clawing at his belly fur.

"It's too late."

Then he sliced open her throat, pain shooting through her body. Coughing, she gave ragged breaths as she tried to stop the flow of blood.

She could hardly believe it. Her own brother, a sweet kit who she knew when they were younger became this monster, killing others for power.

"Y-You won't get away with this Flightfoot! I won't l-let you!" She coughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I already have. Oh, and it will be Flightstar soon," he meowed as she let out a gasp, blood pooling around her more and more. Her once silver pelt was scarlet and she saw black dots entering her vision.

"Flightfoot! Please help me!" She rasped, her body growing weaker.

 _"You complain too much!" she purred and gave him a cuff on his ear._

 _"Ouch!" he wailed and she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly._

 _"Do you want to sneak out?" she replied mischievously._

 _"You know me too well" he purred and the two began to sneak out of the nursery. The wind whipped their fur and everything was white._

 _"What way? I can barely see my own paws!" she replied as they began to trudge through the storm._

She shivered, his icy glare piercing her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't save you," she murmured.

 _Run!" Lavenderkit whispered and the two kits ran into the forest and kept running. Flightkit was still running, the wind pulling at his fur._

 _"Lavenderkit?" he cried and looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere._

 _"Hello? Anyone?"_

 _"I am Spiritflower, and you are still alive, but barely. Go find your brother, before the lightning strikes with its wish to be granted!" she whispered quietly and Lavenderkit saw her brother sitting in a snowy clearing, and then a golden she-cat walked up to him._

 _"No! Leave him alone!" she yowled as everything began to fade and she opened her eyes and saw she was back in the storm._

She knew her time was fading and she sighed. Everything was gone. Her kits and mate, her brother and mother.

" _Push! This is the last kit!" Shimmerstone rasped. She would be retiring soon. She gave a weak push, the kit landing on the moss. Frostfoot gave it a few quick licks, the tiny kit mewling. Placing it beside his sister, she silver she-cat smiled._

 _"Murkywater. You have one daughter and one son. What do you want to name them?" She meowed, exahusted._

 _Her mate ran over, licking her cheek. "They look beautiful. How about I name the she-cat and you the tom?"_

 _She nodded. "Brindlekit for the tom," she murmured, licking the kit's head._

 _"How about Birdkit for the she-cat?"_

 _She smiled. "Welcome to Wingclan, Birdkit and Brindlekit."_

You know how they say killers sometimes show guilt, remorse for their victim if they care about them. Well, that wasn't in Flightfoot's eyes. He truly didn't seem upset about attacking her.

 _Murkywater scuffled his paws in the dust. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _My heart leapt. I knew what was coming._

 _"Will you be my mate?"_

 _"Yes!" She purred, rubbing her muzzle against his. "I've been waiting for a long time!"_

She struggled to breath, knowing her time was almost up. "Flightfoot? Tell my kits I love them and I'm sorry that I won't come back. Tell Murkywater that he means the world to me," she whispered, struggling to not fade into the darkness.

She gave a cough, the pool of blood under her was slowly growing. "T-Tell Songstar I was so happy she chose my as her deputy. Make sure you don't break Pebblefall's heart. She loves you and I don't want her to be upset."

Flightfoot glanced at her. She was dying, nearly at Starclan.

"Flightfoot, I forgive you. You didn't do this on purpose. The lightning striked, didn't it? She got you..." She murmured, her eyes closing. She welcomed the bright light of Starclan, a smile on her face.

Flightfoot dipped his head, picking up her scruff and dragging his sister's body back to camp. "I'll miss you, Lavendersnow," he murmured, before entering camp to face her heart-broken mate, motherless kits, and their upset mother.

 **A/N: As most of you guys might have noticed, this is featuring the characters from Flightstar's reign. The challenge was about a cat dying and they have flashbacks of their past. I decided to use Flightstar/ Flightfoot and his sister. Also, yesterday, I watched If I Stay with my friends. It is a really great movie and I suggest you should watch it! I will be putting up the next chapter of Flight of the Broken very soon! I hope you liked it!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	11. The Five Warrior tribes- Drabble

It was dark. Night was setting and I looked around helplessly for shelter. A chilly wind blew and I shivered. I could smell rain in the air and sighed, knowing that it would rain soon. Then I saw it. Well, HIM to be exact. A worried look etched on his face and I ran towards him. My father picked me up by the scruff and carried me back to camp. I let out a mewl, the soft ferns brushing up against my sides. He placed me inside the nursery, next to my worried mom. I was safe and home again.

* * *

 **A/N: challenge for The Five Warrior Tribes. Go and join!**

 **-Grasswing**


	12. Hollyclan- A Parent's Love

**A/N: Back with yet another Hollyclan challenge. This one is called A Parent's Love and is about a parent searching for their kit who is missing/hurt/lost. This will be sad so I have warned you.**

Five kits were playing out in the camp clearing, giggling and play fighting. The three eldest kits that were two moons old were playing roughly with the two younger kits that were only a moon old. Stonekit looked at her littermates, then at the younger kits. "Want to explore outside of camp?" she suggested and the two younger kits looked at the nursery worried. "Momma said that it isn't safe out there!" Firekit complained and the grey kit rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can stay here while we have fun," she purred and the two kits looked at each other.

"Okay. We will come!"

The five kits snuck out of camp and began to walk under the large trees. Firekit looked around, fascinated at the large plants and towering trees. "Me and my brother are going to go catch something. You three wait here," the grey kit meowed sternly and the ginger kit rolled his eyes. After Stonekit and her brother had walked off, he turned to his brother. "Want to explore just behind these bushes?" he suggested and Waterkit nodded.

They left Cloudkit to wait for her siblings and slipped behind the bush and camp to a forest clearing. A small cave was not too far away and a large bramble bush was just beside them. Then, a russet creature slunk out from the cave and looked around, its gaze resting on the two tiny kits. It ran towards them and Firekit turned, dashing under the bramble bush. His brother was right behind him and the ginger kit streaked back to where Cloudkit was waiting.

"Where is your brother?" she asked and Firekit looked around. "I thought he was right behind me!" A shriek pierced through the quiet forest and the ginger kit looked at where the shriek had come from. "He must have gotten stuck in the bramble bush!" he wailed and ran back to where his brother was.

* * *

A ginger she-cat streaked through the forest, her mate, and friend right behind her. The kits had snuck out and they couldn't find them. A shriek echoed through the forest and she felt her blood run cold. Waterkit! Not even checking to see if the others were following her, she ran to where the scream had come from. As she got closer to the clearing where she had heard her son's wail, another wail sounded. This time, it was Firekit. "I'm coming!' she yowled and broke through the bushes and looked around wildly.

Two tiny limp balls of fur lay across the clearing, blood everywhere. The other three kits were huddled under a bush and a fox stood not too far away. When it saw more cats had come, it vanished into the forest.

She was frozen in place, gaze resting on those two tiny bodies. Limp and covered in blood and her voice was caught in her throat. "No!" she whispered and ran up to my kits, drawing them close. Wails escaped my jaws and I sobbed into their blood soaked fur. So young and they barely even got to live. I felt tears stream down my ginger fur and I touched my nose to my ginger son's side.

I had promised them that I would let them try fresh kill later and now, I would never be able to. I could never see my precious sons grow up, become apprentices or even warriors. My mate walked up to me, a sad look in his eyes and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. Not too far away, three kits stood shocked as their father scolded them. "Why won't they wake up daddy?" the youngest kit asked.

The eldest kit, a white she-cat looked at the grieving couple and then back at her father. "NO! They can't be dead!" she wailed and the other kits looked at their father wide eyed. "Firekit and Waterkit are d-dead?" Adderkit stammered and Stonekit shook her head. "They can't be! We were going to be warriors together!" Adderkit cried and their father looked at his best friend who lay curled up around her kits.

No heart beat or rising and falling of their chests signalled to her that her precious kits were dead. She held them close, her tail pulling them close to her belly. Waterkit's and Firekit's blue eyes were glassy, looking up at the sky were they now lived.

Her mate bent down, licking Waterkit's fur. Waterkit had a large bite mark on his throat while her little Firekit has claw marks on his neck and stomach. Blood coated her fur but she didn't care. She was losing everything that mattered so much to her. If only they hadn't snuck out and found that fox. Then, they might be curled up around her tonight, begging for a story before bed.

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? Sad right? Poor Firekit and Waterkit! They were barely one moon old and had to join Starclan so early! Why not come and join Hollyclan? They have lots of fun games and challenges that you might like! I hope you guys liked it and I should be posting up a new chapter for a story tomorrow!**

 **~Grasswing.**


	13. Duskclan-Songfic

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another forum challenge for Duskclan! This one is for a songfic and the songs I have chosen are How to Save a Life and You Found Me by The Fray. The songs are just beautiful and I love them a lot! I will tell you when I switch between the two songs. I hope you enjoy!**

The snow fell down from grey clouds above and her amber eyes stood out from the white snow. "Petalfall? What did you need me for?"

"Acornmist, we need to talk," she meowed and Acornmist tipped his head. "Don't worry. I just want to talk," she replied, her blue eyes showing sadness.

"Okay." He sat down beside her and Petalfall sighed.

"Acornmist. I know you love me but I just don't feel the same way. I really didn't want to break your heart. Please forgive me," she murmured and Acornmist felt as if his heart was smashed into a million tiny pieces.

"All this time? I thought we could be more than friends! I was going to ask you to be my mate, but now I can clearly see that there is no point asking that," he hissed and stood up. "Thanks for the talk Petalfall. It was really nice talking to you," he said sarcastically and stormed away.

Petalfall sat there alone, shivering from the cold as snowflakes swirled around her. Her pale grey pelt stuck out from the whiteness of leaf bare but after seeing his reaction, she wished she could just disappear. I didn't mean to upset him. Why did he take this the wrong way? Oh Starclan? Why did he understand?

* * *

Petalfall sat with her friend, Redpelt, chatting. She just happened to glance over at Acornmist. Ever since that talk, their friendship got so distant, Petalfall wasn't even sure if they were still friends. "Petalfall? Is something wrong?" Redpelt asked and she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine," she murmured, looking back at him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Petalfall nodded and the two of them left the Berryclan camp.

* * *

It had been one moon since she and Redpelt had become mates. When the great news had spread through camp, everyone was happy for them. Well, almost everyone. Acornmist just seemed to be even more upset about it. The look he had gave her was just heart wrenching. It was a 'how-could-you-break-my-heart-with-him-even-after-you-knew-I-loved-you?' look. He ignored her all the time, never even wanting to go anywhere with her. Petalfall felt horrible. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, she thought miserably. Redpelt walked up to her and licked her cheek.

"Don't worry about him," he had said but that didn't cheer her up. As the two lovers walked away with their tails twined, Petalfall could feel him glaring at them.

* * *

Petalfall watched as Acornmist left camp and she wanted to go with him. She quietly followed him into the forest. He sat down at a stream and gazed down sadly at the blue water.

"Acornmist?"

He didn't even bother to look at her and she sat down beside him. "Please stop ignoring me. We used to be the greatest of friends, and now we rarely even see each other," she said quietly.

"Well, maybe I would be so upset if you hadn't broken my heart!" he spat, his voice raising. "I gave you everything and you just see me as a friend!" he growled and Petalfall was taken aback by his anger. "You might as well forget about me and take care of your kits," he growled and Petalfall was surprised he even knew about the kits. "I went to the medicine den for a poppy seed because I had a bad stomach ache and I overheard you and Tigerleap talking," he murmured and walked away, leaving her alone once again.

Petalfall tried to blink back the tears but they just kept coming. "I can't lose you," she whispered. "Please come back."

* * *

It had been more than a moon since the talk. Petalfall had recently kitted. Two tiny kits lay at her belly, suckling quietly. Petalfall was exhausted and licked each of her kits' heads. She looked at the nursery entrance, waiting for her mate to come. Instead, Acornmist walked in. "Where's Redpelt?"

"He just left for a patrol," Acornmist meowed, sadness in his eyes. He longed to be with Petalfall but knew her heart was with someone else.

Petalfall looked upset. "He didn't even bother to come and visit the kits," she murmured and Acornmist sighed.

"I know they aren't mine but I can help you name them," he meowed and she nodded.

Petalfall gazed down at the two tiny kits at her belly. One was a grey she-cat, like her and one was a fluffy white tom." The grey she-cat will be Rainkit."

"How about Snowkit for the white tom?" Petalfall nodded.

"Thank you," she purred and Acornmist gave a small smile. Then he turned and walked away, his tail dragging in the dust. Redpelt walked in and looked around until he spotted her. He walked up to her and looked down at the kits.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked and Petalfall frowned.

"I already named them while you were too busy to visit! Snowkit for the tom and Rainkit for the she-cat. Why do you care about them anyway? You were too busy on a patrol and didn't even bother to come and visit the kits or me! Acornmist helped me name them!" she hissed and Redpelt narrowed his eyes at the name Acornmist.

"Listen, I had to do my duties to the clan. Now you need to tell Acornmist to leave you alone. We are mates, not you, and him. He should stop trying to come back and interfere with our life. I am going to teach him a lesson so that he understands," he growled and Petalfall widened her eyes.

"No! No! Leave him alone!" she wailed and leapt to her paws. Redpelt turned to one of the other queens.

"Make sure she doesn't leave."

Then he walked away and tears flowed down her cheeks. She watched Acornmist leave camp and Redpelt followed him. "Please Leaftail. You have to let me save Acornmist! If I don't, I might never see him again!"

"Okay. I am only letting you because I know what Redpelt is capable of and it isn't good. Make sure you can save your true lover," Leaftail said moved out of the way for the upset queen to pass. Despite exhaustion, Petalfall ran as fast as she could to catch up to her mate and her best friend. A yowl came from not too far away and Petalfall followed it.

She had gotten to a small clearing and saw Redpelt fighting Acornmist. "Get away from her you piece of filth! She is my mate and not yours! She left you for me!" Redpelt scored his claws down Acornmist's side.

"Stop! Please stop!" Petalfall wailed but the toms didn't hear her. "Please!" she cried but still they continued to fight. Redpelt's eyes shone with hatred and he gave blows that could kill a cat. The handsome, dark reddish-brown tom she once knew was a monster. When he looked at Acornmist, he gave a look of pure hatred.

"This is what you get for trying to steal my mate!" he hissed.

Petalfall leapt at her mate, claws extended and knocked him over. She had him pinned and she could see clearly that he was beyond saving. "Please don't hurt him!" she cried and Redpelt slipped out from under her paws and turned to face her.

"You actually care for this pathetic excuse for a warrior?"

Acornmist bared his teeth, snarling at the reddish-brown tom. "I'm not pathetic! I am a better warrior then you. I let my heart be broken for the one I truly loved just to make her happy, but now I see what you really are. A _monster_ ," he snarled and Redpelt gave him an icy glare.

"I will just have to fix it then," he hissed and leapt at Petalfall, claws aiming for her throat. Petalfall, terrified, tried to dodge his attack. Acornmist leapt in front of his friend at the last second, taking Redpelt's claws to his throat.

Acornmist let out a wail in surprise, blood oozing from his neck wound.

Redpelt smiled, licking the blood off his claws. "If you tell anyone Petalfall, I will kill your kits and then kill you slowly and very painfully," he hissed. "Now that everything is fixed, I am going to get back to camp."

After he had vanished from sight, Petalfall rushed over to Acornmist's side. She pressed her paws into the wound, hoping to cease the flow of blood that continued to flow from him. "Stay with me Acornmist! Please! I can't lose you!" she yowled, her paws scarlet.

The once bright light in his eyes began to dim and he sighed. "You can't save me. I hear Starclan calling me," he murmured, stretching his neck and licked her cheek.

"Y-You can't leave! I made a big mistake all those moons ago when I told you I loved someone else. Now I see that the other half of my heart was with you. Redpelt could never complete my life. I-I-I love you Acornmist," she stammered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

A smile appeared on Acornmist's face and he let out a ragged cough. "Tell the kits I am their father. Redpelt doesn't even care about them. They would rather have a father who died saving you, then a cold-hearted killer," he rasped and Petalfall nodded.

"I will. Acornmist? Can I ask you something?"

The dying tom nodded and Petalfall took a deep breath. "Can we be mates?"

"Of course. Take care of Snowkit and Rainkit. I'll be watching you from Starclan," he choked out, the pool of blood below him turning his white pelt scarlet. "I love you." His breaths became shallow and quiet. Petalfall strained her ears to hear if he was still breathing. Then his body gave one last shudder and laid still, his blue eyes losing their light. They were once like the blue sky, but now, they were dark. She curled up around him, pressing her muzzle into his fur, and weeping.

Weeping for the pain she had caused him, for being too blind to see that he loved her and not Redpelt. That she gave birth to Redpelt's kits and instead of being upset, he put aside his pain and helped her name them. He even gave up his life for her, even though she had shattered his heart. Love was powerful.

* * *

(You Found Me by The Fray)

Petalfall walked back into camp, dragging her lover's limp body. Gasps came from the cats around her and Petalfall let out a sob. "What happened here?" Hazelstar asked and Redpelt tensed slightly. Would she really risk her kits' lives to tell he had killed them?

"It was a rogue. Acornmist went hunting and I went after him to talk but when I got there, I found him like this," she wailed, breaking into tears again, weeping into his fur. Hazelstar looked at the poor queen with sympathy.

"Acornmist was a great warrior and he didn't deserve to die so young," Hazelstar said loudly and all around her, the cats dipped their heads in silence, grieving for their fallen clanmate and friend. "Tonight we will sit vigil for him. He will be remembered as a great cat."

A tail was laid on Petalfall's shoulder. She turned around and saw Leaftail. "Come, let's get you to your kits," she murmured and guided the miserable she-cat back to the nursery. Inside the warm nursery, Petalfall could hear the mewls of her two kits and slowly, she lay down in her nest, curling her tail around the two tiny kits. "Why did you lie to the clan?" Leaftail asked concerned and Petalfall gazed down at her kits.

"If I told the truth, Redpelt was going to kill my kits and then me. I couldn't let my kits die. I promised Acornmist to tell them that he was their father, not Redpelt," she whispered quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Redpelt will pay for Acornmist's death."

* * *

It had been six moons since Acornmist's death and as Petalfall had promised him, Snowkit and Rainkit grew up thinking he was their father. At first, the clan was a bit confused, but they then learned to go along with it. Today was Rainkit's and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony and Petalfall was washing them just outside the nursery.

"Mom, do you have to clean us? I can clean myself!" Snowkit complained as his mother ran her tongue through his long white fur.

Petalfall chuckled. "I don't know if you will clean yourself. Last time you said you did, you had leaves, dust and even a burr in your pelt," she purred and Snowkit rolled his amber eyes.

"I tripped."

"Ya, you tripped," Rainkit purred, rolling her blue eyes. "Was that before or after you attacked me?" she meowed and Snowkit gave a playful glare.

"Enough you two. You should try to act more like apprentices, not kits," Petalfall scolded and Rainkit looked at her mother, innocently. "There, you are done Snowkit."

The white kit hopped to his paws, excited. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall hill for clan meeting," Hazlestar's voice sounded through the noisy clearing. Snowkit broke into a run and Petalfall purred, placing a paw on the tiny kit's tail, holding him back.

"Be patient. I want you to walk like apprentices, not kits who have never been out of the nursery once," she reminded her kits and they nodded. A reddish-brown tom walked up to the family and Petalfall let out a snarl, baring her teeth. "Go away Redpelt. You do not belong here," she jeered and Redpelt looked taken back.

"Petalfall? Why are you acting like this? We are friends," he meowed, pretending to no know why she was acting like this.

"You know perfectly well Redpelt. Stay away from my kits or I'll do it," she threatened and Redpelt narrowed his eyes.

"Go ahead Petalfall. Remember the consequences," he sneered and Petalfall guided her kits to the tall hill, ignoring him.

"Momma? What was he talking about?" Rainkit asked, worried.

Petalfall smiled warmly at her daughter. "Don't worry. It isn't anything that concerns you two. Now, we better hurry up or you might miss your apprentice ceremony," she purred and the two kits raced off to where Hazelstar was.

* * *

"Rainfeather! Snowcloud! Rainfeather! Snowcloud!" Petalfall cheered with the rest of her clanmates for her grown up kits. They had become great hunters and wonderful assets to Berryclan and she couldn't have been more prouder. Redpelt would often try to act nice to her kits, trying to act fatherly to them.

She told her kits to ignore him because he wasn't a nice cat and not to talk to him. The truth about Redpelt had been weighing down on her for a long time and she feared she might accidentally say it in front of everyone else.

She sat alone by the stream, looking down at the blue water. Pretty coloured leaves floated down from the trees above and swirled in the gentle breeze. A snap of a twig from behind stared her, and she turned around, claws out. There stood Redpelt, a grin plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Petalfall? Are you scared?"

Petalfall backed up; her back paws right at the edge of the grass. "I'm going to tell them! I will tell everyone the truth and Hazelstar will banish you for killing Acornmist!" she yowled and Redpelt tipped his head.

"Oh really? What about your kits' lives? Do they not matter?"

Petalfall walked up to him, narrowing her eyes until they were amber slits. "I do care and I will protect them!" she hissed and marched off. Redpelt glanced down at his claws and sighed. The foolish she-cat wasn't going to make it easy…

* * *

"Hazelstar? Can I talk to you?" Petalfall asked, waiting outside the leader's den.

"Hazelstar's out hunting," Redpelt meowed, looking down at his claws.

Petalfall's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No!" she yowled and ran into the forest to find her leader. She followed the scent until she reached a clearing, the same where Acornmist had died. "Hazelstar? Where are you?" she called but got no reply. A snap of a twig sounded behind her and she turned around but saw no one.

"Where are you? Who is there?" she wailed and she heard snickering. The bushes rustled but no cat walked out.

"Petalfall?"

She whipped around and was face-to-face with Redpelt. "I can't let you tell my secret," he murmured and before she could react, he sliced open her throat.

Petalfall let out a wail, pain lacing her body. She struggled to stop the flow of blood but it was no use. She let out a ragged cough, knowing her time was almost up. Black spots dotted her vision and she tried to blink them away.

It seemed like she was all alone in the forest. After what seemed like moons, she heard paws thundered on the ground and Hazelstar came running up to them, Snowcloud, and Mousepaw right behind her.

"What happened?" she growled and Redpelt frowned.

"Redpelt attacked me because he thought I was going to tell you that he was the one to kill Acornmist," Petalfall murmured and Hazelstar looked at Redpelt, fury dancing in her eyes.

"Traitor!" she spat and Redpelt shrugged.

"Goodbye my son Snowcloud, you are a great warrior," he replied.

"H-He's my father?" the white tom gasped and Petalfall nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake and now I regret it."

Snowcloud dipped his head in forgiveness and Petalfall smiled. Petalfall closed her eyes, letting her breathing stop and welcomed the bright light of Starclan. There, in front of her was Acornmist. "Acornmist!' she purred, running over to him and rubbing her muzzle with his.

"I love you."

 **A/N: Wow. That was interesting. I was actually listening to a few song while writing this. During the part right before she dies, I was actually listening to Dead Hearts by Stars and just before that, watching Venturiantale Siblings Murder for Gmod with non-other than he most famous killer by them, Jimmy Casket! I changed it because it started to get creepy at that part… Any who, I hope you guys liked it. I chose How to Save a Life and You Found Me because they both are really good songs and I couldn't choose between just one. They fit together though. Also, why not come and join Duskclan? It is a great forum!**

 **-Grasswing**


	14. Dimclan- Hunger

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Dimclan challenge! For this challenge, we were given a word and I got Hunger. So I will be using the characters from 'The Bad Rabbit' because they fit well with the word and I want to write about them still. I suggest you read The Bad Rabbit first to understand what is going on in this. Enjoy!**

Beepaw's eyelids flickered open, memories still fresh in his brain. No one else was in the apprentice den and he sighed, knowing where they were. He didn't dare look out, trying to not remind himself of the pain and sadness. His stomach rumbled a familiar sound to Beepaw. He lived in Owlclan, a once proud clan now in rags. With barely a mouthful of food each day, it was no surprise why everyone was snappish and tired looking.

His tired paws dragged him outside unwillingly and he tensed, his gaze resting on the small, boney body in the middle of the clearing. Her name was caught in his throat and he swallowed back a sob. It was his fault she was dead, all because of the rabbit he so careless didn't notice was poisoned. Who could blame him though? After not seeing such a large piece of prey, hunger kicked in and he just wanted to help his sister.

He walked over to his sister's limp figure, her honey-coloured fur ruffled slightly from a cold breeze. Shivering under his thin pelt, he pushed past the mourning cats and sat beside Wetpaw and Squirrelpaw. Icepaw let out a low, sad wail, his nose pressed into her fur. The dirty haired tom was hunched over, ribs jutting out like roots of the trees in their territory.

Grey clouds above them covered the blue sky and rain drops began to shower down, slow at first. Beepaw, unable to stand the sight of his sister, lying so peacefully, let out a cry. He buried his face in Squirrelpaw's shoulder and the older apprentice, surprised at first, tensed up. Then she relaxed, cold droplets wetting her pale ginger pelt. Beepaw felt the hunger gnawing at his insides, his body weak from lack of food.

"Is this the end of Owlclan, Beepaw? Each one dying off slowly, withering away into skin and bones, starving to death?" she murmured and Beepaw sighed. She was probably right.

"Starclan has given up on us Squirrelpaw. They have left us to die," he whispered, sad to admit it.

"No," she meowed, shaking her head. "They haven't. They must be testing us," she wailed, trying to have hope for her broken clan. Beepaw sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I hope you are right."

Squirrelpaw did too. She wanted to see her clanmates happy again but knew it would probably never happen. Starclan, if you can hear me, help us. Please…

* * *

It had been a few moons since Sappaw's death and Beepaw wasn't himself anymore. Rarely eating, the young tom was always exhausted and tired from even the simplest things. Squirrelpaw began to worry about him but Beepaw ignored her.

"Try a few bites," she meowed, trying to coax some food in him. Even Wetpaw and Icepaw didn't complain, offering their share of the prey to the mourning tom.

"I'm not hungry. I have to deal with this on my own. Owlclan is in rags. We will _never_ survive!" Beepaw hissed and stormed out into the cold territory. The sun shone but Beepaw felt no warmth. Shivering, he cursed, "Stupid Starclan! If you are there then why won't you help us?"

Just then, as if by luck, a small rabbit hopped into his path. At the sight of prey, his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. Then he remembered what had happened to Sappaw and he let the rabbit be. No more cats were going to die because of him. Their healer already had enough to worry about without more cats dying from poisoned food.

It was his fault that Sappaw was dead. Stop accusing yourself of killing her! It was an accident. You didn't know! A voice whispered and he sighed.

* * *

It had been ten moons since that day and Beepaw, now Beestripe, was scavenging through the Owlclan territory for even a measly shrew. They had lost six cats, one of them their previous leader Fernstar. Icepaw, Wetpaw, and Squirrelpaw had gotten their warrior names also, becoming Icedust, Wetfoot, and Squirrelleap. Icedust lay in the healer's den, slowly dying from an unknown disease. Last time Beestripe had seen him, the poor white tom was boney and weak. Wetfoot and Squirrelleap were almost positive that he was going to die.

Squirrelleap, his mate, had lost her whole litter-three kits- to starvation and was torn ever since. The whole clan, well the few unlucky survivors were clinging on to their lives, struggling to find food and warmth. Beestripe glanced up at the grey clouds. Leaf bare was coming and he was sure that this might be the last leaf bare Owlclan would ever have.

He let out a ragged cough, his stomach roaring from hunger. He could barely have enough strength to walk out of camp, but was determined to find food. Not too far away, he saw a small scrawny rabbit and his eyes lit up. Not thinking if it was safe or not, the skinny tom broke into a run, going as fast as he could. His legs and muscles burned from not being used like this and lungs ached.

He let out a series of coughs, each one hurting his throat. His chest killed but he continued to run. Right before he could catch the rabbit, the rabbit did a sharp turn and Beestripe stumbled, falling onto the ground. He struggled to get to his paws, limping back to camp. Just as he entered camp, he felt his legs buckle and he hit the ground with a thump. Right before everything went black; he saw the upset look of his mate Squirrelleap.

* * *

Beestripe opened his eyes and saw he was lying beside Icedust. The white tom was barely breathing and Paleflower, the healer looked at him worried.

"Beestripe. I don't want to admit this, but this is the end of Owlclan. Icedust is dying and you are very sick. Almost no prey still lives in our territory and we are too tired and sickly most of us to hunt," the healer whispered and Beestripe's eyes widened.

"We have to have hope!" he cried and the healer shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could. You were a brave warrior and deserved to live longer."

Beestripe opened his jaws to answer but began to cough, his body shaking from the violent coughs. Icedust let out a final breath, his body laying still. He was dead.

"Please have good hunting in Starclan, my fellow clanmate. Let the hunger never get you there and light be your guide," the healer murmured to the still tom.

* * *

Beestripe gazed at the healer, his violent coughs worse than before. "I know this is the end of me. I hear Starclan calling me and I just want you to know that you did so much for this clan and I wish you didn't have to watch it fall apart," he rasped and lay his head on his paws.

"Thank you."

The dying tom gave one last breath, giving into the bright light.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the smiling faces in front of him. Fernstar, Icedust, Sappaw, Mintleaf, Juniperflower, Squirrelleap and even his three kits; Featherkit, Mousekit and Sapkit. He took a deep breath, the pain gone from him. No constant sound of rumbling stomach or boney pelt. He was free from the hunger and tragedy.

 _If only Owlclan could have been saved…_

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? My word was hunger and in the end, Beestripe had been free from the pain and hunger. Guys why not go and check out Dimclan? It is a super nice forum and is lots of fun. Also, I hope you liked this!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	15. Adderclan-Innocent Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another Adderclan challenge. This challenge is about a kit/apprentice sees something that they shouldn't have seen. This is using some characters from my story idea called Patched. Each clan is a different pelt colour (Flameclan=ginger, Frostclan=white, Stoneclan= grey/blue-grey, Shimmerclan=Silver, Barkclan=brown, Amberclan=golden yellow, Spottedclan=leopard print/spotted and Nightclan=black). When a kit reaches four moons, they are taken to the clan in which their pelt colour is. You can have mates from other clans but no Tortishell cats. The "patched" ones are abandoned outside of the territory and left to fend for themselves. Tabbies or cats with white/black paws etc. are placed in the clan that their fur colour is mainly. So, I hope you guys like it!**

It had recently snowed and Sparkpaw was trudging through the deep snow in Flameclan territory. His ginger pelt stood out amongst the white landscape and he wished he was a Frostclan cat. Frost clung to the edges of his pelt and he felt cold to the bone. His mentor's words echoed through his head and he kept walking.

'No prey, no returning back to camp.' He was always expected to work twice as hard then the other apprentices because of his blood-line heritage. His sister was a "patched" along with his brother, his mother's sister and father's brother.

They had been abandoned just outside of the Flameclan border and Sparkpaw couldn't help but wonder what happened to his sister, Mallowkit. As he was trudging through the snow, he spotted not too far away a plumy rabbit. He licked his jaws and heard his stomach rumble. This should please Leafmist. He bent down as low as the snow would let him, and crept forward.

It was much difficult to move through the deep snow and also hiding his ginger pelt. He was about a fox length from the rabbit when its head shot up and its eyes met his. The rabbit must have known that it should run now or die, so it turned and hopped away. Frustrated, Sparkpaw leapt up and ran after the rabbit. Snow flew everywhere and his once cold body felt warmer now that he was moving more. He leapt over a large snow drift and continued to follow the rabbit.

As he got closer to the rabbit, the warmer he felt. Then, right before he could catch the rabbit, he felt his paw get caught on something and he tripped. He felt his face hit the cold snow and the warm vanished from him, leaving him cold. He looked up and saw that the rabbit was nowhere to be found. He let out a growl and shook the snow from his pelt. Ice clung to the tips of his whiskers and he felt frozen solid.

Odd, he thought. The sun was out and yet he felt as if he had fallen in the river, frozen. He looked up at the trees and spotted no birds anywhere. No noises sounded and Sparkpaw was worried. He was just beside the border and noticed fog covering the ground. Fog? What is fog here for? He padded forward and saw a Tortishell she-cat with large ears standing not too far away from him, the fog seeming to wrap around her. Her one green eye glowed eerily while her left eye was an empty socket, three jagged scars running over it.

As he looked at her, the air left light and cold, almost as if there was never warmth in the world. Nothing else moved around him, as if she had frozen time. Her name caught in his throat as he remembered the elder's tales about her. It was the Dream Bringer. She guided us land cats and gave us our destinies, our happiness, and despair. Usually if you saw her, it meant something bad would happen to you or your clan. She began to gracefully walk towards him, the fog following her. Sparkpaw wanted to turn and run but his paws felt rooted to the ground.

"Sparkpaw? Why are you scared of me?" she meowed and her voice sounded sweet yet powerful.

"Because the elder's said that if anyone saw you, it would be bad luck," he murmured and she gave him an odd look.

"Could you speak up please? I may have slightly large ears then you land cats but that doesn't mean I always hear better than anyone else," she purred and Sparkpaw nodded. He swallowed and repeated what he had said, but louder.

The Dream Bringer chuckled. "Is that why everyone except the Tortishell cats seem to fear me?" Sparkpaw shrugged.

"You don't seem as scary as the elders say you are," he replied honestly and she gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

Sparkpaw was surprised. She acted like a normal cat, not powerfully, fearsome cat. "I can't see why I am so scary. I bring you your dreams. I send the leaders and medicine cats their prophecies and messages and try to create your dream a reality," she murmured and gazed away from him. Then, a Tortishell cat ran up to the Dream Bringer and Sparkpaw felt a growl escape his throat.

"A Patched one! It is a monster!" he hissed and the Tortishell cat about the size of an apprentice looked at him.

"Sparkkit?" she meowed and he realized it was his sister, Mallowkit. When he had hissed 'a patched one' Dream Bringer's eye narrowed and she bared her sharp teeth. Her claws slid out and Sparkpaw gulped.

"How dare you call them monsters and freaks!" Sparkpaw looked scared, lowering himself to the snowy ground and blinked fearfully up at the mysterious cat.

"They are just like you! They are gifts to the clans from me!" she yowled and Mallowkit nodded, her eyes glowing a pale blue. "After the clans respected me, I gave them the Tortishell cats, the ones who looked like me. Instead, your foolish leaders thought they were cursed cats and casted them away!" Sparkpaw eyes widened as he took in everything she was saying.

"But-"

The Dream Bringer shook her head, her green eyes blazing like green fire. She twitched her right ear and Sparkpaw felt his mouth shut. "Bad stuff will happen and the clans you know will fall. Peace will disappear and fighting will break out between clans. You land cats have brought this suffering to yourselves," she warned, her voice echoing through the whole forest and it sent chills down the ginger tom's spine.

Then she faded and when the fog cleared, no one was there besides him. The air went back to normal and he could move his paws again. Oh no! I have to tell Foxstar about this! He turned and ran back to Flameclan camp, completely forgetting about what his mentor had originally told him.

* * *

A few moons had passed since the meeting with the Dream Bringer and Sparkpaw was nervous. If his sister was well fed taken care of, then did that mean the "patched" cats made their own clan? He was walking in the forest, finishing his last few things before he would be able to pass his assessment and become a warrior. When he was by the Amberclan border, he heard yowls and shrieks coming from in the territory.

Sparkpaw, worried about what might be happening, dropped his mouse he was carrying and stepped over the border. He looked behind him, checking to see if anyone else was watching before running deeper into the Amberclan territory. As he got closer to the camp, he saw blood was splattered everywhere. He slowed down and began to slink forward. He felt his paw step in something sticky and he looked down to see a puddle of blood turning his ginger paw scarlet.

He removed from the puddle and looked over the bush he was hiding behind. Cats leapt at each other, clawing and biting their enemies. Fur flew everywhere and Sparkpaw gazed around. Golden pelted warriors leapt at… Sparkpaw blinked and shook his head. It couldn't be!

"You and the rest of the clans will suffer!" a large Tortishell tom hissed and barreled over Goldenstar, the Amberclan leader. The Tortishell tom slashed open the leader's throat and watched pleased as the leader's body convulsed, blood oozing from the deep wound. "Night, night father," he spat and the leader lay limp. "They have learned their lesson!" the Tortishell tom yowled and the fighting stopped. The remaining Amberclan cats watched fearfully as the Tortishell cats walked out of camp, following their leader.

Two cats passed by the bush he was hiding behind and one froze, turning and looking directly at him. "Volefoot! I found an unwanted eavesdropper!" A Tortishell she-cat hissed and Sparkpaw stumbled backwards.

"D-Don't h-hurt me!" he stammered and the Tortishell she-cat chuckled.

"Well Sparkpaw, I suggest that we have to keep this between us," she growled and Sparkpaw was surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

The Tortishell smiled wickedly. "I've been talking to my sister, Hazelfeather. You know, I don't want to kill you but you are just going to blab to Foxstar about this." She raised her paw above his head, claws gleaming in the sun light. Sparkpaw squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. This was my fault that I caused it! I deserve to die. He opened one eye and heard her screech as she was knocked over by another Tortishell tom.

"How can you think of killing your sister's only son?" he hissed and Sparkpaw scrambled to his paws.

He turned to run but was blocked by another tom. He swung his head around wildly, looking for a way to escape but they had circled him. The air began to feel thinner and even though it was Greenleaf and the sun was out, he felt cold. Mist began to cover the ground and one Tortishell cat-about the size of an apprentice- moved out of the way, leaving a gap.

Sparkpaw's instincts screamed at him to run but his brain told him to stay. The Dream Bringer began to walk towards him and Sparkpaw looked at her, scared at her for once. The elder's tales about her were true! "Sparkpaw. It is good to see you," she meowed calmly and Sparkpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he spat and she gave him an emotionless look.

"These cats deserved none of the treatment you clan cats gave them. This is Dreamclan. The clan that wishes that the clans weren't based off pelt colours but your talents, like Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Fireclan, Iceclan or Wingclan. Not these clans." Sparkpaw gazed around at the cats that surrounded him and for once, he didn't see brutal, angry cats. He saw tiny Tortishell kits that had been abandoned outside of their home and wanted to be respected by their families and clanmates.

"Don't kill me. I can help you!" Sparkpaw cried and Dream Bringer looked at him oddly. "I can help change the clans to how they were originally! You don't deserve this hatred at all. I was wrong at first to think you were monsters but aren't we clan cats the real monsters?"

Dream Bringer gave a faint smile. "I expect you to help my cats," she murmured and slowly faded.

"I will. I promise!"

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? Was it okay? Dream Bringer is the one that cats believe in, almost like their Starclan leader. She would be the one who gave them dreams, who gave the Starclan cats prophecies to tell to their clan. Clan cats thought that if you see her, then you would be cursed. The only issue was she never met a non Tortishell cat who actually saw for what she was, a kind cat who was just like them in a way. .Hey, why not go and join Adderclan? They have fun games and challenges and XxSilverslashxX always is making sure that the forum is awesome!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	16. Adderclan-Snow

**A/N: Hello guys! I have recently joined the forum Adderclan, and I have my first challenge. It is called Snow and it is about a kit and its first time with snow. So, I hope you guys like it and why not join Adderclan also?**

Deep in Thunderclan territory, nestled inside the warm nursery, laid a tiny brown and white kit. Otterkit was fast asleep beside his sister, Sparrowkit. Otterkit opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, looking around the nursery. He shivered slightly. It is a lot colder now than before. He turned to his sister. "Wake up Sparrowkit!" he purred, shaking his sister. The reddish-brown kit opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?" "Look!" Otterkit meowed, flicking his tail at the nursery entrance.

The grass was no longer on the ground and everything was sparkly white. White fluffy snowflakes floated down from the dark grey clouds in the sky and snow covered the dens and tree tops. The two kits raced outside and stared wide eyed at the snow. "W-What is this?" he asked, pawing the snow. Sparrowkit tipped her head and sniffed the snow. "I don't know," she replied, confused. She bent down to lick the snow and then spit it out. "It tastes like cold water." Is it like grass? Otterkit thought, rolling around in it. "Brrr! It's cold!" Otterkit cried, flicking the snow off his thin brown and white fur and onto his sister. "Hey!" she growled playfully, flicking more snow back at him.

"What are you doing out her?" A gruff voice said and the two kits turned to see their father, Sootfeather. "Daddy!" the two kits said, running over to him. "Are you having fun in the snow?" he asked and Otterkit nodded, assuming that the white stuff on the ground was. He flicked a pile of snow onto his sister who leapt on him playfully.

Otterkit giggled. Then Sootfeather turned to the kits. "Does Gorseflower know that you were out here?" Sparrowkit got off her brother and glanced over her shoulder at the nursery where their adoptive mother was. Otterkit got to his paws, shaking the powdery snow off his fluffy kit pelt.

"No," Sparrowkit whispered, looking down at her paws. Otterkit forgot about telling Gorseflower. She is probably worried about where we are! He thought and just then he heard a yowl. "Otterkit? Sparrowkit? Where are you?" Gorseflower yowled and came rushing outside, a panicked look on her face. When she spotted them, she ran over to them and covered the in licks. "I was so scared when I woke up and you two were missing!" she purred.

Otterkit flinched. Their real mother had died not long after they were born and Sootfeather's sister, Gorseflower-who had recently lost her kit-took them in and care for them. "Otterkit? Are you okay?" Otterkit avoided her gaze and tried to run off, the snow slowing him down. His short legs didn't help him and Sootfeather easily caught up to him. "Otterkit? Otterkit, what is wrong?" Sootfeather said and Otterkit looked at his father. "I miss her," he wailed, brushing against his father's leg. Sootfeather gave a small, sad smile. "I do too."

"The snowflakes reminded me of how you said her grey pelt had white flecks on it, just like fallen snowflakes," Otterkit explained and Sootfeather licked Otterkit's head. "She loved the snow and I know that she misses you both greatly," Sootfeather murmured and looked up to the dark sky. More snowflakes continued to float down and one landed on Otterkit's nose. In the distance, he saw a faint outline of a cat. "Nightdance," he whispered and Sootfeather smiled.

The grey she-cat smiled and as the cold, leaf-bare breeze ruffled their fur, he heard a sweet whisper. "Don't worry. I will always be here for you in the snowflakes and the rain." Otterkit began to shiver and Sootfeather picked him up and carried him back to the nursery where Gorseflower was with Sparrowkit. Sootfeather placed Otterkit down and the tiny kit scampered over to where his sister was. "Are you cold Otterkit?" Gorseflower asked and he nodded. She used her tail to bring the kits closer to her. Otterkit snugged u closer to her, letting her thicker fur warm him up. "How did you like the snow?" Sparrowkit smiled. "It was so much fun. Why is it cold?"

"Nobody knows exactly, my dear." "Otterkit felt his eyelids droop and Gorseflower let out a purr. "How about I tell you a story?" Sparrowkit nodded. "Can it be about momma?" Sparrowkit asked sweetly and Gorseflower nodded. "Of course, how about your mother and the adventures we went on together?" Otterkit nodded. "Well, many moons ago, your mother, and I decided to sneak out of camp and try to sneak into Riverclan…" she began and the two kits listened quietly.

* * *

"…and that was the last time we tried to sneak into another clan's camp," she finished and looked down, both kits curled up, snoring quietly. The snowflakes continued to fall more slowly. Otterkit dreamed that he was playing in the snow with Nightdance and Sparrowkit. I hope we will be together again.

 **A/N: How did I do? Tell me what you thought and I hope you liked it. I will probably post another challenge for this forum soon. If you guys want, why not go and join the forum? So, i hope you guys like it and see ya soon!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	17. Duskclan-Betrayal

**A/N: Hello guys. I am here with a challenge for a new forum i joined called Duskclan! This challenge is called Betrayal. It is about a cat who seeks revenge after being betrayed. I hope you like it.**

The soft pitter-patter of rain echoed through my ears and the low rumble of thunder boomed above. Rain pelted down through the trees and soaked my tortoiseshell pelt. I flicked my ear, ignoring the cold, wet feeling the rain left. Being wet was the least of my worries. I had other things on my mind and the constant buzz of memories swarmed through my head like bees. No matter how hard I tried to forget them, they always found a way to resurface and make me feel betrayed over and over again. The sweet smell of lavender entered my nostrils and I sighed.

It was the scent that reminded me of death, of sorrow and of heart break. As I continued to walk, I began to feel as if this plan wasn't a good idea. I had to do this, I reminded myself. He deserves this after what he had done to me! I continue to walk until I see a large willow tree next to me and I choke back a sob. Under the dirt, at the base of the tree lay three little kittens, barely grown out of their kitten fluff. Her three dead, amazing kits. It was where I first met him and where I buried them.

I tried to walk past it but I just couldn't. I could almost still here their pitiful mewls as they waited for him to rescue them. The horror they faced when they realized that he was never planning to come for them and bring them home. When I had found them, they were starving, half dead and injured badly. The sick feeling in my stomach as the once cheerful, sweet balls of fluff that I loved were bloody. Claw marks marked their pelts and eyes glassy. Her two sons were dead while her daughter was barely breathing. I could barely recognize them.

I struggled to take another step but my paws felt grounded to the muddy earth. I just couldn't help myself but gazing over at the spot where their tiny graves were.

 _The beautiful colours of the leaves during leaf fall swirled around my head and down to the ground. I sat under a large willow tree, just outside clan territory. At my paws lay the most important thing that had ever mattered to kit had their fur neatly groomed, no wounds noticeable. My body shook as I lay down my youngest daughter, Shimmerkit, in one of the newly dug holes. Her tortoiseshell pelt was gleaming in the dimly lit afternoon and she looked almost exactly like me. Her bright blue eyes were closed and the happiness in them had died. She would always wish she could climb up one of the tallest trees in the clan territory so she could see the whole world. She wanted to be the first to see the sunrise and sunset every day._

 _I couldn't stand to look at her limp body anymore. I gave her a quick lick on her head and murmured a goodbye. After scrapping the dirt onto her cold, small body, I turned to my son. Troutkit would have made a great warrior with his quick thinking and wits. His grey fur was still sticking up in spikes, no matter how much licking and flattening I tried. He had yellow eyes, like two suns that shone with joy. Now, they were a dull yellow, like dying marigold. I placed his tiny body in a small grave right beside his sister and I looked at my son once more before covering him with dirt._

 _It was just too hard to look at them and not be able to have them jumping around me, saying for me not to be sad and that we had to stay up to watch the sunset._

 _Then I looked over at my eldest kit, Leafkit. He had dark blue eyes like the sky after the sun had set and always wanted to become leader. He told everyone that one day, he would be up there, giving new apprentices their mentors and new warriors their names. Everyone adored him and even their leader agreed that he would make a great leader one day. He would have loved to be one, but at the flick of an ear, would give up his dream to his siblings if they wanted to be leader. Leafkit's white pelt was shining like the snow that would soon come and his once cheery leaf-green eyes were closed. I remembered when I had found him, his white pelt scarlet and unmoving in a pool of blood. He had been the first to die. Little Shimmerkit told me that he gave up his life to protect her and Troutkit from the mean cat._

 _Before she died she asked if he died in vain because she was dying also and I shook my head. He did save her and Troutkit. I told her that they_ _would be my brave little warriors and in Starclan, nothing would hurt them. I told her that she would be part of the stars that we would look up at every night._

 _She gave me a sad smile, telling me that I was the best mother ever. She asked me why father was so mean and how he didn't love her and her brothers. I had told her that it didn't matter if he didn't love her, because I loved them more. She let out a weak cough and she then died at in my paws. I let out loud wails, loud enough that Starclan could have heard me and my clanmates, following my cries of sadness, found me and my kits. Then my clanmates had found me, blood on my paws and my kits dead and they just assumed I killed them. Killed my own kits._

 _Not even bothering to hear my side of the story. They just exiled me and told me they never wanted to see me on their territory again. I had picked up my three little kits' dead bodies and right before I walked away, I saw the wicked smile on his face. He had killed them! He had murdered his own kits and didn't even look guilty._

 _I scrapped dirt on Leafkit's cold body and looked down at the three little mounds of dirt when my beautiful kits now lay. The scent of death still lingered in the air and I tried to hold back a sob. I stretched out my paw and scores my claws on the soft bark of the willow tree. Then I looked down beside me at a rose. I delicately picked it up and placed on top of my kits' graves. Then I got up, tears flowing down my cheeks and walked away, unaware I was being watched the whole time_.

I shook my head, tryingto get rid of the memories. They seemed to be taunting me. Telling me that I once had a perfect life and now it had crumbled away like dry dirt. Shards of lightning lit up the grey gloomy sky and I kept walking, my mind spinning with memories. Their first piece of fresh kill. When they opened their eyes. When they would beg for me to tell them stories and would stay up late with me looking up at the stars. We would always wake up to watch the sunrise and never fall asleep until the sun had completely set.

I blinked back the tears and kept walking. He took away my happiness. My kits were my everything and now I had nothing. No siblings or family left, no mate or clan. I was all alone in this cruel world! Now he had to understand my pain! He will suffer! I vowed and continued my trek through the forest. As I walked, I could have sworn I felt something brush against my legs. I ignored the feeling. Probably just the wind tugging my fur, I though.

Then I had felt it again, this time harder and I knew it wasn't the wind.

'Momma. Don't do it!' My daughter whispered in my ear and I ignored her. Her starry figure was at my leg, pulling with all her might. I shook her off and kept walking.

'Momma! Please! Just listen to her and forget about him!' Troutkit wailed. 'You can live a nice life without him! He doesn't need to be killed!'

I sighed. "My sweet kits. You don't understand. He took you away, my only piece of happiness I had left," she wailed and Leafkit walked up to her.

"Please don't kill him. You are innocent and you would never kill a cat! He will suffer but not by you killing him! Turn around and go back to our little nest," Leafkit wailed, blocking her path.

"My precious kits. I love you so much and he deserves to pay for what he did to you three. You could have become apprentices, maybe even a leader or a deputy one day. Now, you will remain kits in Starclan forever," I cry and Leafkit rubs his muzzle against my leg.

"Don't kill him!" the three kits yowled.

I flatted my ears against my skull and shook them off. The rain soaked my fur as I left my wailing starry kits. The wind blew and thunder boomed overhead, louder and louder. I clenched my teeth around the lavender in my jaws, making sure the wind wouldn't blow it away. When I had entered the Gorseclan camp entrance, I spotted a pair of amber eyes glowing. A young cat with a rain slick pelt turned and ran into the leader's den, obviously recognizing me.

I would kill him in front of everyone, exposing him for the traitor and murderer he was. I sat down, facing the dens. Gently, I placed the lavender at my once white paws that were now muddy. Hailstar came out along with a bunch of others. Sleepy eyed apprentices and warriors with claws gleaming in the dark slunk forward and I did my best not to flinch.

"Why do you dare show your face Rosestone? You are a murderer and have been exiled from this clan for a few moons now!" He spat, his amber eyes blazing like twin fires.

"I didn't kill my kits! They meant everything to me! Do you really believe i would do that?" I wailed. Thunder boomed louder and a few of my former clanmates glanced over at their warm dens, wishing to be in there instead of out in the storm.

"So, you just think you can waltz in here and expect us to believe you?" a voice hissed. It was so familiar and I knew who it was. "You were found with their blood on your paws. Their limp bodies lay beside you. You want us to believe that someone else killed them?"

I looked into his cold green eyes, the love I once saw in them was gone. "Admit it Branchleap! You killed them and blamed their deaths on me!" I hissed at my mate and he narrowed his eyes, not even showing any surprise.

"You have no proof."

I let out a yowl and leap at him, barreling him over. He didn't fight his hardest and I easily had him pinned down. My claws pressed deeper into his grey pelt and I smiled. This was my chance! I could kill him now and finally be free!

"Go ahead and kill me. You will be a killer and it won't bring them back. They still will be dead," he hissed and I felt my grip loosen.

He was right. No matter what happened, they were still dead. Branchleap, seeing I was distracted, slipped out of my grasp and sliced open my throat. I let out a wail in surprise and in pain.

Hailstar dipped his head. "Thank you Branchleap for killing this kit murderer," he purred and I watched as my life ebbed out onto the muddy ground, tears mixing with raindrops.

"Stop!" Cherryflame hissed running over to me. "You have made the mistake, not her. I watched her when she had buried her three kits a few moons ago. The way she treated them and how she was acting showed she loved them. No mother who loves her kits would kill them! How do you think Branchleap managed to tell you about the kits being dead? He had to have killed them! When he came back, he licked his fur well and removed a tuft of hair from his claws. Shimmerkit's fur!" She yowled and all eyes turned to Branchleap.

"You banished Rosestone for a wrong accusation! _It never should have happened. She didn't deserve it._ "

I smiled knowing the truth was revealed and i had got my justice. I felt my eyes grow heavy and black dots edged into my vision.

"Momma. Don't worry. You'll be with us now," Shimmerkit whispered into my ear.

My breathing became shallower and shallower and i closed my eyes, letting Starclan welcome me.

 **A/N: How was it? Did you guys like it? Why not go and join Duskclan? They need some members and Clouds over Sunset would be so happy if you did join (I'm not telling you that you have to, it's an option.)**

 **-Grasswing.**


	18. Wingclan- A Medicine Cat's Kill

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with another forum challenge! This one I from Wingclan (ironic, huh?) and I loved the idea for this challenge. Basically, it is about a medicine cat who kills another cat**

 _Known as a healer, their claws were never meant to slice through skin, blood never meant to spill at their paws or take the life of another, instead of saving it. A mask of silver tends to hide the truth, keeping pushed in the back of their den, hidden amongst the sweet-smelling herbs._

* * *

Everything was quiet, peaceful as a lithe, silver tabby she-cat padded through the forest silently, paws avoiding any sticks or leaves that could give away her. Then she saw him, his bright green eyes shining with happiness, the moonlight illuminating his black fur. She let out a purr, rushing over to his side. "Nightflame!" she meowed, nuzzling his neck. He licked her cheek lovingly, their tails twining together. "Did Sorrelfoot or Morningflower catch you sneaking out?" she asked, thinking of the guards who were stationed near the camp entrance.

"No, I told them I was just going on a walk to clear my head," he explained. "It's unfair though," he murmured, half to himself and his lover tipped her head, confused.

"What's unfair?" she asked and he looked at her bright blue eyes.

"That you are a medicine cat and can't have a mate! I love you and yet we will never truly be able to be together!" he complained and she nodded.

"I wish I could be a warrior but I can't. No one else is a medicine cat nor do any kits seem to have an interest in healing. What will I do?" She was worried, wanting to desperately be with her mate, but would be shunned if the truth came out.

"We will find a way to fix this together. You aren't alone, Silvermask. I love you," he purred, keeping her close. His black fur was meshed with her silver tabby fur and Silvermask felt as that when she was with Nightflame, nothing could hurt her.

* * *

"Nightflame? What will I do?" she wailed to her dark furred mate, pure terror shining in her eyes. "I'm expecting your kits! I can't keep these kits or the whole clan will know! The will banish me, leaving my kits and I on our own!" she panicked and Nightflame shook his head.

"I won't let them kick you out. You can have your kits then I can pretend to go and find them by the border. None of the clan will know the truth and you'll be fine," he meowed and she smiled.

"You would do that, for me?" Silvermask asked and Nightflame nodded.

"I would do anything to keep you and our kits safe. Even if it means lying to all of our clanmates."

"Thank you," she murmured, licking her mate's cheek.

* * *

Laying on the soft grass, just outside of the clan borders, Silvermask panted, her belly rippling as the kits struggled to be born. A few herbs lay at her paws-parsley to stop her milk, raspberry leaves in case anything went wrong and honey to help her stay strong. Her mate hovered over her, nudging a stick towards her to bite onto.

She let out a hiss, biting down on the large stick. Her belly gave a shudder, a kit sliding out. It landed on the grass with a plop and Nightflame nipped the kitting sac, releasing the kit. He licked the grey kit's fur the wrong way, hoping to warm it up.

"Is… is the kit okay?" she managed to say, the pain flaring through her body. She let out a wail as a painful spam wracked her body, pushing with all her might. Finally, a second and final kit was born. Swiftly, she nipped the kitting sac, a white kit tumbling out. She licked the small kit, it letting out a small squeak. Giving an exhausted purr, Silvermask pulled her son to her belly, letting him suckle.

"She's dead," Nightflame said sadly, gazing down at the limp kit he had been licking. Silvermask nodded sadly, looking at her mate.

"I think the tom should be named Frostkit," she suggested and her mate gave a small smile.

"The she-cat can be Dovekit. Starclan, take good care of her," Nightflame meowed and Silvermask sighed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"T-Take Frostkit now before the clan suspects something, she whispered, eating the parsley at her paws. Nightflame padded over to Frostkit, picking up his small son by the scruff and padding back in the direction of camp. Carefully, Silvermask checked to make sure nothing would make her clanmates question her before she slunk bck to camp. She slipped through a small entrance, hidden near the back of her den.

Her heart was heavy, with sorrow as she curled up in her lonely nest.

* * *

"Silvermask! You lied to me! How could you do this to the clan?" A dark grey tom snarled at the silver medicine cat, who pretended to be confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she lied, looking away from the tom.

"Sister, we both know that you and Nightflame and closer than friends and that Frostkit is your son. It's only a matter of time before Finchstar suspects something," he growled and Silvermask shook her head, scared.

"N-No! You can't tell them! Please!" she begged to her brother. "Reedfern, you have to listen, please! I love him and you can't tell everyone!" she pleaded and he sighed.

"When we were kits, you promised me that we would never keep secrets from one another. You broke it!" he hissed and she shook her head.

"It was an accident! If you tell, I'll be kicked out of the clan! My son will hate me!" she wailed, her claws sliding out.

 _It's just a quick slice. No cat will harm your son nor will you get hurt. If he stays quiet, then everything will be fine,_ she thought, glancing down at her claws. _No! I can't actually be thinking of killing my own brother!_ She thought in horror.

"Silvermask?" Reedfern meowed, noticing the expression on his sister's face.

"Forgive me, brother. I can't let my clan know though," she whispered, lunging forwards, her claws slicing through skin and fur. Reedfern let out a shriek, his blood oozing from the long slice on his neck.

"P-Please h-help me Silvermask! I won't tell. P-Please!" he wailed, the pool of blood growing beneath him. The medicine cat turned away, ignoring her brother's desperate cries for help.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she whispered, watching as her brother gave one final breath. She whipped her paws clean in the stream, padding back to camp. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

 _"Silvermask?"_ A sweet voice mumured, voice carried by the breeze that gently rustled the leaves around the medicine cat. _"Silvermask? Silvermask? Why did you do that?"_ The silver tabby she-cat flattened her ears against her skull, trying to block out the cries.

"P-Please go away," she whispered, head hung low. "Just...just please go away," she repeated, her voice cracking as a sob threatened to escape.

 _"But I trusted you. You broke our promise!"_ The voice wailed, only making the medicine cat feel more guilty.

"There was no such promise! Nor did i break it!" She lied, her guilt and sorrow gnawing at her raw heart. "You do not exist. You are just a voice from my imagination, wanting me to feel sorry," she growled. "I did nothing wrong!"

 _"You are only hurting yourself even more,"_ the voice replied sadly and Silvermask gave a sigh.

 _Just admit what you did, Silvermask! You will never wake up from this nightmare you created!_ She thought miserably to herself.

"Your wrong. I-I'm fine!" She hissed, her voice breaking. Her heart felt like a thousand claws had torn it apart but she didn't let the voice know that.

 _"You took an innocent life to save yourself! To make matters worse, your clan is now at war because of YOU!"_ Silvermask turned away, her eyes wet with tears that would soon fall. She swallowed a sob back, just wanting the voice to leave her.

"I never meant for it to happen. I didn't want those cats to die because of me!" She cried, her shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her small body. "It was a mistake I couldn't fix!" She wailed mournfully, tears flowing down her cheeks. She collapsed onto the soft moss of the medicine cat den flooring, burying her muzzle in her tabby paws.

For a second, she felt a plumy tail drape over her shoulders and hesitantly, she looked up. The voice had now taken the form of a cat, the dark grey tom she had killed. His normal cheery eyes were now filled with sorrow and his smile was replaced with a frown. _"Silvermask, why exactly did you kill me?"_

The medicine cat blinked away a few tears, clearing her throat. "I-I had to or I would g-get in trouble," she stammered, memories flooding back into her brain.

Outside, she heard the yowls of her clanmates, returning back from one of the many fights with Fieldclan. Her clanmates, mainly injured-some even dead- were because of her. She caused this fighting and now she had live up to her mistake. " _Tell them Silvermask,"_ he meowed, nudging her slowly. _"They deserve to know the truth."_

Looking over at the starry figure of the tom, she gave a small nod. "Thank you Reedfern," she murmured and padded outside. Around the camp, cats were lying down, the two fallen warriors' bodies were placed in the middle of camp. As she walked past, she stopped for a minute and looked at the mangled creatures. Her heart nearly stopped as she recognized the larger tom. "No..." She whispered, "this is some sick joke. He isn't dead!"

His black fur was torn, scratches criss crossing over his pelt and a deep gash on his side was still oozing blood. She flattened her ears and tried to not cry. No doubt was this Nightflame, her mate. "Silvermask? What's wrong?" A solum voice asked, making her look up to see their leader, Finchstar.

"F-Finchstar. How was the battle?" She said quietly, not looking directly at her leader.

"We lost Nightflame and Frostpaw," he answered sadly, gazing down at the limp bodies before him.

 _Wait, Frostpaw?_ Silvermask turned to look at the smaller body, her heart breaking as she saw how badly hurt the young apprentice was. He shouldn't have gone into battle.

"Silvermask?" Finchstar asked, breaking through her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Silvermask avoided his gaze.

 _"Tell him Silvermask! Tell him now! You have nothing left to keep this secret for! Your mate and kit are dead!"_ Reedfern shouted in her ears and she gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Finchstar. I never meant for any of this to happen," she wailed and he only looked confused.

"For what to happen?" Then his voice got dangerously low. "What did you do Silvermask?"

Taking a deep breath, the medicine cat began. "A few moons ago, I had been talking to Nightflame and slowly, over time, we began to get closer," she murmured, Finchstar hiving her an odd look. "We then decided to become mates-I know it's against the medicine cat code- and I finally felt like the piece of my life that was missing was found."

"Silvermask, I-" Finchstar began but Silvermask cut him off.

"I'm not done yet. You see, I had found out that I was expecting his kits, and being the only medicine cat at the time, had to keep this secret. I gave birth to them one night, with the help of Nightflame, far away from camp." Silvermask swallowed back a sob, this part hurting her the most. "Only one of the two kits survived, a small kit with white fur which I named Frostkit. Nightflame took him, telling everyone this was a rogue's kit who had been found near the border."

Finchstar looked shocked, his own warrior and medicine cat mates and having kits. "Sivermask. This is very serious. I-"

"I never visited Nightflame after that, we promised each other to keep a good distance. But one cat found out," she wailed and Finchstar frowned.

"Who found out about this secret?"

"Reedfern. He...He threatened to tell everyone and I couldn't let that happen! He was my brother and when we were kits, we promised each other to never keep secrets or lies from another. I had broke that promise and he vowed to tell everyone! So I killed him at the Feildclan border."

She squeezed her eyes shut, the memory of her claws slicing through skin, a blow fatal. The blood pulsing out of his neck wound and his pleading eyes, begging for me to save him. I watched as his body grew limp, the light draining from his eyes and as he took his final breath, he had told her he was happy she found love. Heartbroken, the medicine cat had dragged his body to be left near the border with rogues but the wind had blown the Feildclan scent on him, starting all this fighting.

"Now all this fighting is because of me!" She sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Finchstar gazed at his once loyal medicine cat to the two limp bodies that lay beside her. Surely she deserved a punishment, but was guilt and sorrow enough? She lost her brother, lived with this horrid secret for so long, watched cats die or be badly wounded because of her and now, her only son and mate are dead. "Silvermask, you deserve to be punished, but I won't. You suffered way too much by keeping this secret and I cannot find a reasonable punishment to use," he meowed and her eyes widened.

"Thank you Finchstar! I'm dreadfully sorry for my mistake. I never wanted this to happen," she said, swallowing a sob.

"Mourn for your family. The clan will know eventually but at least you can spend a few moments with your mate and son." Silvermask nodded, grateful.

Then she turned to look at the limp bodies at her paws, tears flowing down her cheeks. Finchstar watched as she collapsed to the ground, muzzle buried deep in her mate's dark fur. Sob wracked her body as she wept for her mate and son, wishing they were still alive. "I'm sorry Nightflame! I'm sorry for all of this!" She wailed, pushing her son's body towards her, she gently began to groom his dirty white fur, hiding all the wounds and injuries that marred his pretty pelt.

Once her son was cleaned up, she kept him close to her belly, tail wrapping around him. Then, she continued to weep into her mate's fur, her sorrow and pain flowing out from her smashed heart.

* * *

Finchstar noticed a few cats looking her way, confusion on their faces. Riverflower, his mate, walked over to him, looking at the medicine cat worried. "Finchstar? What is going on with Silvermask?" She asked and Finchstar licked her head.

"Let her grieve for her mate and son." Was all he said and Riverflower gave him a concerned look. "I will tell you later. For now, leave her alone. Her apprentice, Mallowpaw, can help with the injuries until Silvermask is fit to help."

* * *

Silvermask felt something brush up against her fur, almost like a cat. _"Silvermask, you did the right thing telling the truth,"_ one voice whispered.

 _"You were strong and didn't break,"_ a second, squeakier voice purred. Looking up, she saw the faint outlines of three cats.

"Nightflame, Frostpaw, I'm so sorry that you died. This is my fault! I caused this fighting and now I lost you both to it!" She wailed, tears making her vision blurry.

Frostpaw shook his head. _"No mother. You never knew this would happen. I love you,"_ he said, rushing over to her side and curling up around her.

Silvermask smiled at her son, happy that for once, after so many moons, she finally had her son by her side, but just not the way she wanted it to be. Looking up at her brother, she swallowed before answering, "Reedfern, aren't you mad that I killed you? Your my brother!" The grey tom shook his head.

 _"You were just trying to protect the ones you loved. I forgive you,"_ he murmured, licking her head.

She nodded, giving a small cough. "I love you so much," she told her mate, a smile appearing on his face.

 _"We will always be with you, Silvermask. We will never leave you..."_

 **A/N: How was it? I hope you guys really liked it! I would have had it up sooner but I was stuck cleaning my room yesterday and the day before... For this one-shot, I didn't want it to have it where the medicine cat suffered a horrible punishment, but to already had hers without knowing. Also, I've been a bit lazy, watching tv instead of updating. I've been watching The Flash, Supernatural, Bones, Gravity Falls, and Criminal Minds too much... hey, there are good shows! Any who, why not go and join Wingclan? Everyone there is super nice, friendly and we love potatoes!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	19. Adderclan-Poisoned

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back once again with another Adderclan challenge! This one is called Poisoned. It is about a kit/apprentice/warrior/elder that gets poisoned by something and I can choose if they live or die. So here is my entry.**

All the cats in the clan were hungry. Why, you may ask? Well, Owlclan was once a large clan with lots of prey but now, the weather just kept getting worse and stronger, colder winds whipped through the territory. The recent flood had taken a huge toll on the clan, or what was left of the clan. The prey had all left for somewhere safer and cats started to starve. Owlclan was now divided into two groups, the scavengers, and protectors. The protectors would watch over camp while the scavengers would search for any piece of prey.

Beepaw, one of the scavengers, was desperately looking through the remains of Owlclan territory, trying to find even a measly shrew. His sister, Sappaw, was very ill and their healer was sure that she would probably not make it. Then, as if a stroke of luck, a small rabbit ran in his path. Not wanting to let it get away, the skinny tom ran after it. Since he was very tired and weak, it was much harder to catch the rabbit. With every last piece of energy, he leapt and pinned the rabbit to the ground, delivering a killing bite to its neck. He picked up the rabbit, staggering slightly under its weight and begun to was home.

When he had entered camp, all eyes turned to him. "Y-You managed to find that?" Fernstar asked and Beepaw nodded. "Take part of it to your sister and the other ill cats," Fernstar rasped, her sad gaze travelling around camp to the cats that were nibbling on small shrews or anything else they could find. Beepaw dipped his head and headed off to the healer's den. "Paleflower?" he said, voice slightly muffled by the rabbit.

He walked in and saw a small pale grey she-cat bent over; sorting some dried leaves and shriveled berries. "Yes?" she said softly, turning to look at him. Her eyes lit up when she saw the prey. "Give it to the others first. I'll have whatever is left over," she said with a sigh and Beepaw walked over to his sister's nest. "Wake up, Sappaw. Wake up!" She opened her dull green eyes and lifted her head up to look at him. Her once pretty honey-coloured pelt was now matted and messy since she hadn't cleaned it in a moon.

"Look what I caught!" he said happily, puffing his chest out and Sappaw gave a weak smile. She ripped off a leg of the rabbit and began to eat ravenously. Once she had finished, Beepaw gave her the other leg. "Thanks." She gave a rusty purr and began to tear away at the flesh. Then Beepaw gave some rabbit meat to the other three cats. Once he was done, he turned to his sister, who was licking her whiskers, trying to get every last piece that could be left. She's awfully skinny, he thought miserably. She was the worst out of all the cats in the clan.

He exited the den and to his surprise, a few scavengers had managed to catch some prey, two small sparrows, and one vole. Each cat rushed over to the prey pile, hoping to get a bite. Beepaw ran over to where the other apprentices would wait. The four apprentices were given a small mouse to share between them. Each cat took one bite and passed it on to the next. You were lucky to get more than three mouthfuls.

Once they had finished their mouse, the three apprentices headed off into the apprentice's den and Beepaw followed, his stomach growling for more but he knew he was lucky to get even a bite. "Icepaw? Any luck for you?" Beepaw asked a dirty-haired tom that his fur was once white as snow, but after everything happening, it became a brownish-grey colour. "I barely managed to catch a small mouse before it hid!" he bragged and Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "I got a rabbit!" Beepaw said happily and the three skinny apprentices looked at him, shocked. "Y-You did?" Wetpaw stammered and Beepaw nodded. "I gave it to the cats in the healer's den," he explained, earning a groan from Icepaw and Wetpaw.

"Honestly, you two are so selfish at sometimes. He gave it to his sister, Mallowfoot, Coalpelt and Fishclaw. They need it more than us," Squirrelpaw hissed and the other two apprentices hung their heads. "Now, Squirrrelpaw. You can't blame them. Everyone is starving and nobody can remember when they last had a full belly," Beepaw said and Squirrelpaw shrugged. "It's not our fault. Why does Starclan hate us?"

"They don't. They are probably testing us. They want to tell us something," Beepaw argued and the three other shook their heads sadly. "We are starving, slowly dying, and having weather that is brutal and disaster after disaster. Starclan has left us, Beepaw. The sooner you accept that, the better." Then the three apprentices curled up in their nests that had scraps of moss that barely provided any comfort against the hard, cold dirt ground. He then heard a yowl come from outside and he ran out. Cats crowded around the healer's den.

"What's going on?"

Paleflower looked grimly at Beepaw and sighed. "You better come in," she murmured and disappeared into her den. Curious, Beepaw followed. When he saw his sister lying in her nest, barely breathing, he began to panic and rushed over. Sappaw let out a ragged breath and lifted her head to look at her brother. She let out a bad cough and began to wheeze. "S-Sappaw? What's wrong with her?" Paleflower looked down at the young dying apprentice sadly. "It was the rabbit that you caught. It was infected. The flood water that came from the Twolegs place must have washed into the stream that the rabbit drank from. When eaten, it poisoned others," Paleflower explained.

"Sappaw was affected greatly because of how ill she was," the healer said miserable and Beepaw's eyes widened, realizing what might happen. "No! NO!" He yowled. Sappaw looked up at her brother, a look of pain on her face. "I love you Beepaw. Please, it wasn't your fault that the rabbit was bad. Paleflower saved the others, but not me," she rasped, coughing and squeezed her eyes shut for a heartbeat. "Brother. This is the end of Owlclan. We are in rags and so many have been lost over the past two seasons," Sappaw said miserable and stretched her neck to lick her brother's cheek one last time.

"Take care Beepaw. Be strong. We will meet very soon," she murmured and rested her head on her paws and closed her dull amber eyes. As she took a final, small breath, Beepaw rasped his tongue through her messy, matted fur, cleaning it up as best as he could. Once it was sleek and shiny like how it was when they were younger, a faint smile appeared on his sister's face, and her chest lay still. "She's gone," Beepaw said a hollow feeling in his heart. He could count every single one of her ribs now that her fur was cleaned and Beepaw knew that everybody looked boney and hungry.

Beepaw lay in the apprentice den, thinking about when he was still a kit. Him and Sapkit had fluffy, soft fur, everyone who you saw walk by had a cheerful look in their eyes. Icekit had his nice, bright white fur, not a grimy brown colour. Everyone went to bed with full stomachs, prey was plentiful, and weather was nice. That all seemed so long ago to Beepaw.

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? I hope it qualifies. In the end, Owlclan was destroyed and lost forever because others either died from disease or from starvation. Poor Beepaw! I hope you guys liked it and why not join Adderclan? It is a very nice forum and everyone on it is super kind!**

 **-Grasswing**


	20. Foreverclan- Snowfur Drabble

Painful feeling hit me as I was knocked off my paws, flying onto the grassy ground. My sister yowled my name. I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy and light headed. Swaying on my paws, I stumbled a bit on the hard surface of the thunderpath. Looking over at Bluefur, I knew something was wrong. She was weeping, hunched over a white body which I realized was me. I rushed over to it, wanting my spirit to enter the body once again and to not leave her heart broken. I'm sorry, I said. It's no use. I was gone.


	21. Hollyclan- Hole in my Heart

**A/N: Another Hollyclan challenge. This one is sweet and I love the idea for it. It is about a cat who I lost/hurt and forgets their memories and slowly start to remember them and also another challenge about a cat with a broken heart and misses their loved one who died. This is one of my OC from Flight of the Broken. See if you can guess who it is. Enjoy!**

 _As I lay with my eyes closed in the meadow, I felt fur brush against mine and involuntarily, snuggle up closer to the fur. A soft tongue rasped against my head and I let out a quiet purr. Her smell of milk drifts into my nose and I feel myself crawl closer to her belly, hungry. Her soft, soothing voice echoes through my ears and I let out a mewl as the warmth from her fades._

 _Then she returns and I lie at her belly, listening to her as she talks. She talks about my father and how I have wings. Unlike my two other sisters, I was the only one to be born with wings. Something else brushed up against my body and I felt one of my sisters place her tail near my nose. A gruff voice sounds and I mewl._

 _He asks if she will be safe. I don't know who he is talking about. I didn't hear her answer his question. The air was heavy with silence as I felt her move back a bit. My sister let out a wail and moves away from me, bringing the warmth with her. I shiver slightly and look around, eyes still shut. I feel something bit down gently on my scruff, pulling me from the soft, grassy ground in which I was so familiar with. I felt myself swaying and let out a cry. Her soft voice soothes me and I bump onto her chest as she walks. The scent of my siblings fades and so does his._

 _I feel hungry but she refuses to stop, no matter how much I wail. After a while, I finally feel her stop moving and a strange smell enters my nose. I hear fait voices in the distance and she must hear them too because she places me down on the unfamiliar ground. She says that she loves me and to be strong. She says that here is where I belong, in Wingclan._

 _Then she licks my head one last time and I nuzzle her cheek. She pulls away, her sweet milk scent disappearing and getting farther and farther away. I let out a wail, trying to tell her to come back. No soft voice, no milk scent. She was gone._

I shook my head, trying to pretend the memory was just a dream I had one night but I just couldn't admit to it. Why had all these memories locked away at the very back of her brain suddenly begin to return? They were meant to be forgotten and they caused her too much pain whenever she remembered them. I continue to walk, feeling my paws lead me to the border. The border where I was found by the clan after my mother abandoned me. She didn't abandon you! She loved you and wanted you to be the best you could be! I argue with myself. She loved my with all her heart! Tears formed in thee corners of my eyes and I brushed them away. Stupid memory, look what you have done! Yet I couldn't help by feel happy when I thought of that memory.

* * *

I watch as a black she-cat yowls menacingly at the brown tabby cat. The black she-cat's claws met with a black tom and sent him flying, his leg hitting the stone with a crunch. I back away slightly and close my eyes. Please no more cats have to join Starclan now.

 _His desperate wails as he fell. Having to watch as he plummets to his death, my one true friend gone. I promise him I will never love again and watch miserably as the medicine cat and his mother can't save him. His final scream of terror right before he hit the hard ground, a snap of bone echoing through the clearing and his once cheerful blue gaze was glassy. All he wanted was the softest moss that was just above where he was standing before he fell. He had been so close and almost had the the rocks beneath his paws crumbled, I had dove for his scruff but missed. We were only kits and I lost him like I lost my mother and father._

The memory! I thought I had promised myself to never, ever remember that memory! I dig my claws in the dirt, trying to forget about that terrible memory that I wished would disappear! What had happened to my mother and sisters? I never found out because I never knew their names, only that momma and dad both had wings.

* * *

I lay outside, gazing up at the night sky. Was she up there? I hold back a wail and stare silently at the stars. , I felt fur brush against mine and involuntarily, snuggle up closer to the fur, only to realize that there was no one there. I shook my head. My mind was just playing tricks on me. Her soft, soothing voice echoes through my ears and I look around me, still seeing no cat. Pull yourself together I had cursed and get to my paws. A gruff voice sounds and I ignore it because he wasn't there. He was dead! The calm, cool breeze blew through my fur and I shivered, longing to be back at her belly, warm. When everything seemed much easier and safer. When I didn't have to worry about losing my friends or if there would be enough food to eat. Now, cats died from sickness, murderers killed others for power and I felt helpless.

Her parents had to have lived here before, but nobody can tell me who they are. Her sweet voice whispers in my ear and I look behind me. There stands a starry she-cat with pretty grey wings. My mother. I want to run up to her and feel happy that I can see her finally but she shakes her head and fades slowly, but not without telling me she loves me.

I never got to feel her fur brush against mine or feel her ruff tongue rasp through my fur, yet I knew she was in my heart and that was good enough for me.

 **A/N: How did you like it? This was actually a mix between two Hollyclan challenges because they could flow easily with the story. Can you figure out which OC was this one-shot about? She was in Flight of the Broken. One hint is, Mousekit, the kit who had fallen when they were kits, his mother was Darkwing, and the cat described loved him (Mousekit).** **I hope you liked it!**

 **-Grasswing.**


	22. Fogclan-Broken

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back… I don't feel very happy and this challenge seems to reflect how I feel. Broken. My grandmother's cat Jackyl, who has had cancer for 5 years, had to be put down to sleep. Any ways, this challenge is about a young kit/apprentice that learns something that could change their lives forever. I am using my awesome OCs Emberflight and Sorrelflame. They are from my roleplaying in Mossclan (Nightspirit's Unknown forum) and since I own almost none of the clan, I will change it up a bit but keep their brother's name. Enjoy.**

The sweet, welcoming scent of milk drifted into a tiny black kit's nostrils and she opened her orange-yellow eyes, looking around the Willowclan nursery. The tiny kit seemed to sense something was wrong because the warm furry body of her mother wasn't right beside her. A loud series of coughs sounded from behind her and Emberkit turned around and saw her mother, Silvermask.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Emberkit asked worried and her mother nodded.

"I probably swallowed a feather. It would be hard not too with the amount you and your sister placed in the nest," she joked and Emberkit looked down at the soft nest with feathers. Her and her sister, Sorrelkit would race around camp and any warriors who were eating birds would have spare feathers. Any cat who wanted feathers would have to gather them quickly because once the two sisters were collecting feathers; they never even let a single one behind.

Emberkit turned and looked at her sister, who was fast asleep in the nest with their brother Cloudkit. There were tons and tons of feathers everywhere and somewhere there was moss beneath. Sorrelkit opened her eyes, yawning and looked at her mother sleepily. Silvermask began to cough again, this time, it was worse. Sorrelkit looked at her mother, tipping her head as if she was thinking. Then her eyes widened and Sorrelkit looked worried.

"You have greencough!" she wailed and Silvermask sighed.

"Don't worry my sweets. I will just grab some herbs quickly and be better soon," she reassured, nuzzling her white daughter. Sorrelkit nodded.

Then Silvermask walked out of the nursery and Emberkit turned to look at her worried sister. "Don't be upset. Momma promised she would be fine. Momma never breaks her promises," Emberkit meowed and Sorrelkit looked outside to where their mother had gone.

"Are you sure?"

Emberkit nodded. "She never, ever, ever breaks her promises!" the one moon old kit purred and Sorrelkit seemed to cheer up a bit.

* * *

(Time skip of half a moon)

Worry filled Silvermask's three kits. Their mother hadn't been able to return to the nursery yet. About a few sunrises ago, Emberkit had snuck into the medicine cat den and eavesdropped on one of Juniperfern's conversations. Silvermask was getting worse and she might join Starclan. The usual perky kits sat outside of the nursery, not making a single noise.

A few cats of the clan knew something bad was happening to Silvermask if her bouncy kits weren't getting in trouble, especially Emberkit.

"Emberkit, Sorrelkit, and Cloudkit? Can you come in?" Juniperfern meowed quietly and Emberkit rose to her paws, trudging to the medicine cat den. The three kit's whiskers were drooping and tails dragged in the dust. Right before they entered the den, Sorrelkit looked up at the Tortishell she-cat.

"Why couldn't you save her?"

Juniperfern sighed and looked down at the tiny kits. Barely a moon and a half and they had no known father and a mother who would soon be joining Starclan. It torn her heart that these innocent kits would become orphans so quickly in their life. "Follow me," she murmured, swallowing back a sob.

The kits followed her to Silvermask's nest. The silver and white tabby she-cat let out a ragged cough, her whole body shaking and Sorrelkit gasped. "Momma! Why are you leaving us?" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Silvermask looked at her kits weakly. "My precious little warriors. I don't want to leave you. I really want to stay…" she was interrupted by a series of loud coughs and Emberkit gazed at her mother, eyes wide. "But I can't stay much longer. I love you so much," she rasped and Cloudkit licked his mother's cheek.

"Who is our father?" Emberkit asked quietly and Silvermask looked at her daughter, who had a black pelt just like her father.

"He promised me never to tell."

"Is he is the clan?" Cloudkit pestered and Silvermask shook her head.

"Sorrelkit, make sure your sister doesn't get into too much trouble. Be brave my kits. I will be watching you from Starclan," she whispered and lay her head on her paws. Tears were streaming down Emberkit's and Sorrelkit's cheeks. Cloudkit looked up at the medicine cat, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

Guilt surged through Juniperfern and she tried to shake it away but the looks in the kits' eyes as their mother died in front of them was just horrible. "Be brave my kits," Silvermask rasped, coughing and she closed her eyes. Cloudkit turned to his mother, shaking her.

"Please don't close your eyes! You can't leave us!" he wailed.

Sorrelkit turned and glared at her sister. "You lied to me! You said she would get better and come back! She broke her promise and you lied to me! How could you?" Sorrelkit hissed and Emberkit backed away.

Then Sorrelkit broke down in sobs as her mother's breathing became shallow. Emberkit joined Cloudkit in trying to wake their mother but it was no use. Juniperfern couldn't take anymore of seeing the kits upset so she used her tail to draw them close, listening to their sobs and wails.

Silvermask's body gave one last shudder and lay still. Sorrelkit let out a long, sad wail and slipped out of the medicine cat's grasp, rushing over to her mother's side. She pressed her face into her mother's soft silver tabby fur. Cloudkit slipped away and sat beside his sister, nudging his mother's head. "Wake up momma. Please, we miss you. We need you and now we have no other family," he wailed and Emberkit looked at Juniperfern.

"If you are a medicine cat, how come you couldn't save her life? You managed to save all the others and yet you let our mother die! I hope you are happy!" she spat, tears flowing down her cheeks. She stalked off and joined her siblings at their mother's body which was growing cold.

The faint smell of milk was still on her and Emberkit let out a whimper. Juniperfern moved closer to the kits to try to comfort them but Cloudkit glared at her.

"This is your fault!"

 **A/N: How did you like it? Poor Emberkit, Sorrelkit, and Cloudkit. They lost everything and only had each other. I don't own Cloudkit. He was originally created by Silverstorm of Mossclan. The medicine cat name was changed along with the clan because I own none of them! Why not go and join Fogclan or Nightspirit's The Unknown forums? They are awesome! Just tell them Grasswing sent you.**

 **-Grasswing.**


	23. Hollyclan- Nine Lives

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with yet another Hollyclan challenge! Yay! This time, i have to write about a leader from the warriors series and their leader ceremony. I chose Clear Sky/Skystar because nobody actually knows how it goes yet (this id probably not correct so don't blame me when the real ceremony is out for him) So here it is! Enjoy.**

Clear Sky closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a bright starry clearing. Nine cats stood not too far from him and he scanned the faces, hoping to spot a familiar one. "Welcome Clear Sky," a silver she-cat purred, walking up to him. Her name was caught in his throat. "S-Storm?" He stammered and she smiled, nodding.

"I have been allowed to give you a life," she purred, her nose touching his cheek. "With this life, i give you happiness. Even when the whole clan may seem down and depressed, cheer them up and look on the bright side." Clear Sky clenched his teeth as pain coursed through his body.

Storm then turned and walked away. A small brown kit ran up to him next. "Clear Sky!" The kit squeaked happily and Clear Sky looked down. Fluttering Bird grinned and stretched up on her tippy toes, trying to reach his nose with her's. Clear Sky bent down, allowing his sister to touch noses with him.

"With this life, i give you hope. Have hope when everything seems dark and lonely. You will find the light," she murmured and Clear Sky shut his eyes tight as pain once again rushed through his body. He had felt as if there was no darkness anywhere and all the sadness had vanished from the world.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his sister was no longer there and in her place was a grey speckled she-cat. Her warm gaze rested on his and Clear Sky instantly thought of the days back when he was a kit in the mountains. Tucked away in a small nest with his mother and brother, Graywing.

"My son."

Her voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. She gently placed her nose on his nose. "With this life, i give you bravery. Stand up for what you believe is right and don't shy away. You are their leader and they need you. Don't fail them," she reminded him and he nodded, pain lacing his body. He felt as if he could fight anything that came in his way and nothing would scare him.

Then a white haired cat walked up to him and Clear Sky gave her an odd look. Who was that? He thought. "You never actually knew me when i didn't look under fed and had matted white fur," she meowed and Clear Sky was shocked.

"Stoneteller?" He gasped and she nodded.

"With this life, i give you patience. Be patient with your cats and trust that they will always come back to your no matter how much their loyalty might waver. Not all good things will come quickly," she said, pressing her nose to his shoulder. As Stoneteller had spoken about someone coming back, a sad look entered her gaze. Pain surged through his body and he felt his body sway.

"Thank you," he murmured through clenched teeth.

A tortishell she-cat walked up to him and Clear Sky felt a pang in his chest. Turtle Tail. She had died while trying to rescue her kits from their kittypet father, Tom. "Don't feel upset Clear sky. It was my destiny to die and i know that my kits will be safe," she purred. "With this life, i give you a mother's love. It may seem weak but it is more powerful than you think." Clear Sky relaxed his body, hoping this life to not be painful.

But this life burned through him and he felt as of he had to protect everyone. He thought of his son Thunder, his first mate, Bright Stream, and his brother, Graywing and his need to make sure that no harm would come to them. "Tell Graywing i miss him," she murmured as she walked back to sit beside her starry clanmates.

When the pain had subsided, he noticed Shaded Moss was waiting for him. The black and white tom had died right before they had found their new home by a twoleg monster. "I wish that you could have seen the territory with us," Clear Sky said sadly and Shaded Moss smiled. "I can see it now and i know that it will support the clans for many moons."

Clear Sky knew the next life was coming so he tensed up. Shaded Moss snickered. "With this life, i give you strength. You are stronger then every other cat but remember to think of other's weaknesses and how nobody is invincible. Realize your weaknesses and achieve what you can with it," he meowed and a rush of power entered Clear Sky's body. He felt as if he could beat any cat and was invincible.

Shaded Moss walked off and a black tom took his place. "Jackdaw's Cry. It's my fault you died." Jackdaw's Cry shook his head. "No it isn't. You just made a mistake," he meowed. "With this life, i give you compassion. Remember that not eveyone is perfect and that you are better then everyone else." As his nose touched Clear Sky's shoulder, pain seared through his body once more and he felt his legs threaten to buckle on him. Seven down, two to go, he though happily.

A golden tom walked up to him and Clear Sky instantly remembered him. It was Lion's Roar, an elder in the tribe. Instead of a weak, skinny, starved tom, he looked much younger and healthier. "With this life, i give you endless energy. Running a clan will be hard and exhausting but don't give up. We are here for you," he whispered, his nose touching Clear Sky's ear and the younger tom hissed as pain entered his body.

Clear Sky gazed around the clearing. Who would give him his last life? Just then, as if on cue, Bright Stream began walk up to him. Her eyes brimmed with happiness and loved. "I missed you so much and i am so happy to give you a life my sweet," she purred, rubbing muzzles with him. "With this life, i give you forgiveness. Forgive those who have done wrong and realize your mistakes. You will make a great leader." Her nose touched his nose and this life felt calming and painless. It seemed to ease the numbing feeling from his other lives.

"Your old name is no more. From this day forth, you shall be known as Skystar!" She yowled happily.

"Skystar! Skystar!" The fallen cats chanted and the newly named Skystar held his head high. He would prove he would be a good leader for Skyclan. As he opened his eyes, he watched sadly as Bright Stream vanished once more and he longed for her beside him.

 **A/N: How did i do? Do you like it? Why not join Hollyclan because we need members! Windflight would be happy if we got a least one more member. Yay! I should be a warrior after this challenge (or do i have another one?). Any who, sorry for the lack of updates guys! New chapter for Flight of the Broken and Darnkess Rising on Wednesday! I promise! If not, you can send me a whole bunch of angry PM's about not posting a chapter.**

 **-Grasswing.**


End file.
